Not So Long
by Hex Of The Unseelie
Summary: Elrohir leaves his family and friends to go out on his own. Will his adventures lead him to something that could change his life?
1. A Journey Begins

~  
  
Title: Not So Long  
  
Summary: Elrohir leaves his brother and his friends to go out and experience the world on his own. What will his new friendships and trials do for him?  
  
Rating: "PG-13" for adult themes, moderate language, moderate sexuality, moderate violence.  
  
Warnings: None so far.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of the places mentioned in the story but any unrecognized characters are mine and the plot is my idea. Any similarity to other stories is purely coincidental.  
  
Suggestion: This is part of the "Song For None" series I have and if you haven't read, Song For None, Song For Nought, and Ballad For All then this part of the series will not mean as much as it should coming off the readings of the other three but is not completely necessary.  
  
~  
  
Elrohir raced his mount as far away from Lothlorien as the horse would carry him. He slowed after an hour, not wanting to tire his horse. He left Lothlorien going south he rode late into the night and through the next week. He was lucky that he had packed many food provisions into his pack and did not have to stop and hunt.  
  
Finally after many days of riding a looming forest came into view in the distance. Elrohir strained his eyes to see which forest he might be coming up upon. It was Fangorn Forest. He didn't venture into the forest but kept riding. He knew that he would not find what he was looking for in the forest. He needed to find humans. He was going to live among them and as they did. He would acknowledge his father's half-elven roots and the roots in himself. He rode along the River Entwash until it broke into different streams and decided that'd he cross the river and continue southwards.  
  
He crossed the river and came into the land Anorien. He followed the mountains east until he came upon the Druadan Forest. His food had long since vanished and he rested in the forest for a short time to let his horse recuperate and to gather food for himself. He was not sure whether he wanted to ride on anymore. He had not talked to anyone or even seen people for the longest time. He began to miss his brother more than anything in the world. Not to mention the nice warm bed back in his comfortable room.  
  
He made up his mind and decided to continue on, he didn't want to give up yet.  
  
It was late into a raining and stormy evening when passed within reach of Minas Tirith but didn't even know he had passed it until late into the next day when he came upon the River Erui. Elrohir wanted to turn back but something in him kept him going until he reached the River Sirith. He crossed the river and traveled for another day until he came to a relatively small town late into the evening.  
  
Elrohir stopped his horse and took the packs of him. He gave thanks to the horse for carrying him for so long and told him he could return home. The horse whickered his thanks and galloped off. Elrohir headed towards the town on foot. When he neared the first of the buildings that made up the small town his nervously flattened his hair in front of his ears. He saw only a few people out of the streets. The town looked very well off for being so small. The buildings were strongly made and nothing seemed to be badly in need of repair. There were only two inns in the whole of the town and neither were full. Elrohir had not brought money with him, in his hurry that was the one thing forgotten.  
  
Elrohir wandered through the town trying to determine his next move when a kindly old woman came to him.  
  
"You look lost dear boy, do you need help?" The woman said with a warm and friendly smile.  
  
"I have just arrived and am in need of a place to stay, though I have no money. I am willing to work though." Elrohir told the woman.  
  
"I know just the place. The Lord of the this town would be more than happy to receive you into his staff I'm betting." The woman took Elrohir's arm and lead him through the streets.  
  
"What is this lords name?" Elrohir asked.  
  
"He is Lord Cyril. He just watched over these parts, he's not the real Lord of the lands. That'd the Stewart of Gondor." The woman rambled on.  
  
"This is Gondor?" Elrohir had seen maps of Middle Earth but have never completely studied them.  
  
"Yes, dear boy. Gondor is a very large land indeed. The Stewart can't be everywhere at once. That's why lower Lords watch over different parts. Lord Cyril is the Lord of the land between the Rivers Sirith and the River Serni. A fair piece of land but with only two towns. This town on the Sirith river and a town, smaller than this, on Serni." The woman explained.  
  
"Oh." Elrohir wasn't quite sure he understood but nodded anyways.  
  
"How old did you say you were?" The woman looked at Elrohir.  
  
"I'm-" Elrohir stopped for a moment, he hadn't though of that. The woman had not guessed him for an elf and he didn't feel like telling her, though he thought his hair should have been a give away, "twenty-one."  
  
"You look so much younger, I would have guessed eighteen." The woman gave him a scrutinizing look.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I am eighteen." Elrohir smiled at her.  
  
"That's what I though. No need to lie about your age in this town, it's safe here." The two finally came upon a large Castle built in a beautiful river stone. "This is Lord Cyril's home. I will call Giolla and she will know if you are needed or not." The woman let the knocker fall heavily against the door and head rushed footsteps from the inside.  
  
"Lord Cyril welcomes you." A rather large and busty woman opened the door and gave a bright smile.  
  
"Hello, Giolla, I've found Lord Cyril a knew addition to the family." The woman with Elrohir greeted the one in the door.  
  
"What's your name, boy?" Giolla asked.  
  
"Elrohir." Elrohir smiled pleasantly at the woman.  
  
"Interesting. Well, thank you, I believe Lord Cyril will be pleased. Thank you. Come inside boy, I haven't all day." Giolla grabbed Elrohir into the house and made him wait in off to the side will she cleared some things up with the woman.  
  
"Where did you find him?" Giolla asked as she stepped outside the door and closed it.  
  
"Wandering the streets, beautiful isn't he?" The woman smiled proudly.  
  
"Do you know anything about him?" Giolla asked while she dug in her pockets.  
  
"Nothing, except he's new in town and doesn't know much about the land." The woman held out her hand to Giolla.  
  
"Here's your money. If I need anything or he doesn't work I'll send for you and you can take him back." Giolla handed the woman a large amount of money and waved her off.  
  
Giolla opened the door again and looked at Elrohir in his beauty waiting for her as he stared around at the open building.  
  
"Come, we have to clean you up before we present you to Cyril." Giolla grabbed Elrohir and hauled him off down the hall to a washroom.  
  
"You need to do something about your hair, it's to long, unfitting for a young boy." Giolla grabbed a knife and went towards Elrohir's hair.  
  
"I'd prefer to do it myself." Elrohir shied away and reached for the knife.  
  
"Fine then, when I come back in be done." Giolla commanded and left the room. Elrohir faced the mirror and looked at his long black locks. It made him think of his father, and his brother, and nearly everyone else in his Last Homely House back in Imladris. He was beginning to miss them all very much.  
  
He held up the knife and slashed his hair until it was shoulder length. He gathered his hair from the floor and tied it into a knot.  
  
Giolla opened the door without knocking.  
  
"You done yet?" She looked on the floor to make sure there was no hair to be seen. "Alright, come on, you're going to need some new clothes if you expect to be working around this house." Giolla shoved clothes into Elrohir's hand and stood watching him.  
  
"Do you mind if I changed alone please?" Elrohir asked politely.  
  
"Fine, just give me any weapons you have, the Lord doesn't appreciate them in his house." Giolla held out her hand and waited until Elrohir handed her his bow, quiver, and all three of his elven knives. He didn't want to give them up but knew that'd he better obey. "Hurry, dinner is soon and I want you to be ready then." She said and she once again left the room. Elrohir quickly undressed and pulled on the very plain brown leggings and tunic. It was not the usual attire for him but it fit well enough. Though it was a very drab outfit on him. He looked in the mirror and barely recognized the elf staring back at him, it wasn't an elf he was looking at it wasn't a man either. Giolla pounded on the door signaling that he should hurry and be done. He opened the door and Giolla bustled in and grabbed his old garments, "I'll have these washed." She said as she led him down the hall towards the eating room. "Bow when Lord Cyril enters and say nothing." Giolla instructed. "You say anything and you could be thrown out or worse." Giolla warned.  
  
Elrohir felt a sudden fear of this Lord and felt venerable without his weapons.  
  
~ 


	2. Fatefull Meetings

Not So Long  
  
~  
  
Elrohir followed Giolla into the candle lit room at the back of the castle. Three others were already standing in the room.  
  
"That's our cook, Cook, and that's Valora and Vittorio." Giolla pointed to a young looking girl and an equally young man. "They also work here." Giolla said before pushing Elrohir next to the young man and getting in line herself.  
  
Moments later a man opened a door to their right and entered. The group bowed immediately and Elrohir followed suit.  
  
"My, Lord Cyril, you look stunning this evening. Please, have a seat." Giolla moved forward and pulled out a chair for the Lord Cyril.  
  
"Thank you Giolla, I will be dining alone tonight." Lord Cyril said as he sat in his seat at the head of the table. Elrohir noted that Giolla's attitude had made a sudden change, she was being hospitable suddenly.  
  
Elrohir snuck a glance at the three others standing next to him. The Cook looked older and had a sad expression on her face. The girl looked no older than seventeen but there was something in her eye that the cook did not have. The young man stood tall and proud next to the girl and looked himself only to be seventeen or so.  
  
The girl, Valora snuck a sideward glance at Elrohir and smiled. She had big beautiful brown eyes and hair as dark as his own and pulled tightly back at the base of her neck. She smiled showing off white teeth to match her face. She turned away and looked at the man, Vittorio who had dark brown hair and hazel eyes.  
  
"Lord Cyril, I have found a new addition to our family today." Giolla said happily.  
  
Lord Cyril looked up at the four standing before him, "So you have Giolla, does he have a name?'  
  
"His name is Elrohir and he is eighteen. He just arrived in town." Giolla smiled at the Lord and gave Elrohir a look that said don't say a word.  
  
"Well, I thank you Giolla, I'd be no where without you. I'm sure he'll do just fine in our home, Welcome young man." Lord Cyril raised his glass to Elrohir and took a drink. Elrohir smiled back at him, "He certainly isn't from these parts, his beauty is to graceful." The Lord smiled and returned to the food before him, "Cook, this is delicious, very well done."  
  
Elrohir was surprised at how nice the Lord seemed to be, it must have been Giolla that made him nervous. The woman did seem to be quite a.well, witch.  
  
~  
  
Elrohir stood until the Lord was well into his food and Giolla came and ushered the group into the kitchen.  
  
"Cook, get Lord Cyril's after dinner sweet ready!" Giolla barked at Cook.  
  
"Valora, do something with these towels, would you! You are good for nothing. I don't know why the Lord keeps on insisting we keep you around here!" Giolla pointed at a stack of towels and followed the girl over to them ranting at her.  
  
"Vittorio, take Elrohir up to his room and get him settle would you!" Giolla pushed Vittorio towards the door and motioned for Elrohir to follow. Elrohir had to admit he was glad to be out of the demanding woman's company.  
  
"Hi, I'm Vittorio." The man smiled as the door closed behind Elrohir.  
  
"HI, I'm Elrohir." Elrohir smiled, glad to have someone other than that woman to talk to.  
  
"I see you've meet Giolla, she's a real hard one to please. Once you get to know her you'll just hate her more." Vittorio laughed.  
  
"Yea, I kind of got that impression." Elrohir smiled and followed him up a staircase.  
  
"How'd you come here?" Vittorio asked.  
  
"Some woman on the streets said that I'd find a job and place to stay here." Elrohir answered.  
  
"No!" Vittorio exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, why?" Elrohir asked, surprised.  
  
"You must not be from around here." Vittorio said as he opened a small door on the right of the stairs.  
  
"No, I'm from quite a long way away." Elrohir nodded.  
  
"Do you have slavery where you're from?" Vittorio stopped and looked at Elrohir.  
  
"I don't think so. What's slavery?" Elrohir had never heard the word before.  
  
"Oh dear, you're in for a surprise. Well, let me start off by saying, you're now a slave." Vittorio began walking again.  
  
"What's that mean?" Elrohir followed, suddenly having a funny feeling in his stomach.  
  
"Well that nice lady you met on the streets just basically lost you your freedom. What slavery is, is when people sell other people for gain. And when you are a slave you're just like property, not a human. You belong to whoever owns you and you have to do what they say or they can punish you, by law." Vittorio began to explain.  
  
"It's that like a parent?" Elrohir asked naively.  
  
"Not quite, parents don't usually sell their children for gain. Well, than again, some do if they need money. The woman on the street just made a lot of money of you and commented you to your doom." Vittorio said sadly, stopping. "Here's 'your' room but really you'll have to share it with Valora and I."  
  
Elrohir looked around, the room was just a little smaller than the one at his home and had two stuffed mattresses lying on the floor.  
  
"I belong to Giolla now?" Elrohir asked, the concept of slaver draining in.  
  
"Really Lord Cyril but, yes mostly Giolla, she's the head woman around here. I think she must boss the Lord around too!" Vittorio said, sitting down on his mattress. "We'll have to make another mattress for you."  
  
Elrohir suddenly wanted to run out and go home but, he couldn't. He was now someone's property, a slave.  
  
~ 


	3. A Ray Of Light

Not So Long  
  
~  
  
Elrohir sat on the mattress opposite of Vittorio. "How long have you been here?' Elrohir asked after a few moments of silence.  
  
"I've been here since I was thirteen, I'm now eighteen so that's five years. They have been the longest five years of my life." Vittorio sighed and put his head in his hands.  
  
"What about Valora?" Elrohir asked sadly.  
  
"She came only a few months after I did, she is one year younger than me." Vittorio looked up at Elrohir and Elrohir could see the sadness in his eyes. "I'd rather see Valora free than myself. I'd do almost anything to set her free." Vittorio said.  
  
"Why's that? Do you love her?" Elrohir asked.  
  
"Yes, I love her more than anyone I've ever known. Though I've not known many people. And it's not the love you're thinking of, I love her as a dear friend, sort of my sister, I feel that I need to protect her really. I wouldn't marry her if that's the kind of love you're thinking of." Vittorio stood and walked to the one small, lonely window that graced the room.  
  
"She's special then?" Elrohir didn't dare to look out the window, it would only make him sadder.  
  
"Yes, she's nothing like you've ever known before. She's wild and crazy and you can't help but be drawn to her, she's a free spirit and she needs to be set free." Vittorio turned and looked back at Elrohir.  
  
"Have you ever tried to get out?" Elrohir finally dared to look out the window, the river was in clear distance and the water was trembling and fearsome.  
  
"I have once, and I failed. Valora though, she used to try and escape at least once a week. She used to work in the stables but she kept stealing the different horses and trying to get away. Then after a year and a half of that Giolla ordered her to be brought to the house." Vittorio smiled at the memory. "Valora demanded that I come to the house also, or she wouldn't work. She tied herself to the door until Giolla sent for me." Vittorio laughed and looked at the floor.  
  
Elrohir smiled at the thought, Valora did sound like quite the characters.  
  
"Then I came and I was ordered to make sure she didn't try and escape again but of course I just helped her and sure enough she was back to her old habits of trying every possible way to get out, though this is an impossible city to escape from. The castle is set by the largest most ferocious part of the river so you can not even hope to swim across. And if you tried to go up the river the people of the village will catch you and bring you right back expecting some sort of payment for it too." Vittorio shook his head hopelessly. "Then about two months ago, something happened that I never though would come to be, Valora stopped trying to escape. It was one of the saddest moments in my life when I realized what was happening to her," Vittorio stopped for a moment, "her spirit was slowly breaking. I knew that day would come sooner or later. She has a flame in her but all these years being trapped in here are beginning to take their toll." Vittorio let out a heavy sigh and lowered himself back into his bed.  
  
Elrohir sat not saying anything, this was horrible. How could men do this to one another? Keeping such young people trapped like with no hope for a better life? It was unthinkable and yet here he was, sitting in a room with a slave, as a slave. Waiting for another slave to come up and join them.  
  
After a few moments Elrohir could hear footsteps on the stairs, he guessed it must have been Valora by the way the person was skipping steps and coming very fast.  
  
"I think she's coming." Elrohir said to Vittorio.  
  
"You're hearing must be excellent, I can't hear a thing." Vittorio strained to hear but nothing came.  
  
Sure enough a few seconds later Valora flung open the door.  
  
"What luck!" Valora kicked the door shut with her foot and flopped down on the mattress next to Elrohir. "Giolla is in such a foul mood! That witch made me fold those towels over and over! I think she enjoyed seeing me roll my eyes at her!" Valora sat up and looked at Elrohir, "Oh, sorry! I'm Valora." Valora smiled and stuck out her hand.  
  
Elrohir took her hand and she shook vigorously.  
  
"Elrohir." Elrohir smiled back at the girl, Vittorio was right, you couldn't help but be drawn to her.  
  
"So, how'd you come to the nether regions of Middle Earth where the earth and the sky end and the torture begins?" Valora asked lying back onto the mattress and stretching.  
  
"Well, my horse brought me really." Elrohir said, he didn't really have a story why.  
  
"Well, that horse must not have liked you!" Valora laughed, "No, I'm just kidding. Were you sold here?"  
  
"No, he wasn't" Vittorio answered, "The lovely town wench caught him wandering through town looking for a place to stay and told him that he'd find a job and place to stay here."  
  
"Well, she was right. You've got a place to stay and a job now." Valora smiled.  
  
"Yes, but the condition being you now belong here permanently." Vittorio pointed out.  
  
"That dreadful woman, she's just like every other woman in this whole town, dreadful! I wish I were a man, I don't want to be associated with such dreadful people anymore!" Valora exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, come now Valora, you're no woman, you are a girl. That's a world of difference. You must be old and ugly with a dead husband and children that you let get stolen into slavery and some poor innocent man to boss around before you can be a woman." Vittorio kicked off his shoes and lay back into his mattress.  
  
"Oh, shut it you!" Valora threw her shoe at Vittorio. "But, Elrohir, let us let you talk now!" Valora poked Elrohir on the back.  
  
"I don't have much to tell really. I traveled for many, many nights and ended up here, as you say where the sky and earth end and the torture begins. Though I have you and Vittorio to go through it with, which makes me feel slightly better about it." Elrohir laughed.  
  
"You're funny, I like you. I think we will all get along jolly well." Valora pulled Elrohir back to lie next to her.  
  
"That's good news for me." Elrohir smiled at her.  
  
~ 


	4. Fateful Sun

Not So Long  
  
~  
  
"I wonder what tasks Giolla will have you up to?" Valora said as she pushed herself of the mattress and walked over to the one lonely wardrobe in the room.  
  
"Who knows, I just hope that they keep you in here. You go down to the stable and you'll be eaten alive!" Vittorio followed Valora to the wardrobe.  
  
"Why's that?" Elrohir asked, kicking off the shoes that Giolla had provided him with.  
  
"There's a rough crowd around there, after Vittorio and I left there, Giolla ordered for it to be an all man hold of slaves. Who knows why, they certainly aren't the nicest bunch you'll ever meet." Valora pulled out a pair of men's trousers and a matching work shirt.  
  
"What, you don't think I could handle all those men?" Elrohir asked light- heartily, though inside hoping that he wouldn't be sent down there.  
  
"You'd be the prettiest thing they've ever seen in their entire lives." Vittorio said with a quirky smile.  
  
"Why, thank you, kind sir, though you are making blush." Elrohir smiled back.  
  
"Who knows what horrible things they'd put you through. Though I can't say that dealing with Giolla will be much better. Now both of you turn around." Valora asked and the two males turned and waited until she gave the ok to turn back around.  
  
"Pleasant little room here." Elrohir looked around at the sparsely furnished room.  
  
"Our own little piece of paradise!" Valora said as she flopped back down next to Elrohir.  
  
"Do I have to make my own mattress some time or what?" Elrohir asked, trying to stifle an oncoming yawn.  
  
"No, I don't think there is room for another one anyways. You can share mine. There is an extra blanket you can have." Valora once again opened the wardrobe and pulled out the blanket.  
  
"You don't mind sharing a mattress with me?" Elrohir asked.  
  
"Not at all, we'll just pretend we are old friends who have not seen each other in a while, I hate getting to know people. I just want to know you!" Valora smiled and spread her blanket over herself and moved over so that Elrohir would have plenty of room. "And trust me, you don't want to even think about sharing a mattress with Vittorio, we tried that and he'll knock your eye out or something with the way he tosses and turns all night!" Valora grinned at Vittorio.  
  
"Yes, that is true. I don't think I've ever seen anyone make their own mattress as fast as she did!" Vittorio recalled.  
  
"Well, I don't move much when I sleep so that's a good thing." Elrohir smiled and lie back on the mattress.  
  
"I like lying next to someone. It makes me feel safe." Valora said sleepily, "Aren't you going to change into more comfortable clothes though? There are plenty of clothes in the wardrobe. You look about the same size as Vittorio, perhaps a bit taller though." Valora pointed half-heartedly towards the wardrobe and Elrohir got up and searched for a more comfortable outfit before returning to the mattress and listening to the sounds of Valora's breath as she fell into slumber.  
  
Vittorio blew the candle that illuminated the room and he too succumbed to sleep. Elrohir couldn't bring himself to close his eyes or fall asleep, he pictured his brother lying awake in bed the same as him every time he tried to close his eyes.  
  
His twin, in fact, was lying in bed, awake, thinking about Elrohir. Wondering why he kept feeling that Elrohir needed his help in some way.  
  
~  
  
The next morning the sun rose lighting the room with it's radiance, though Elrohir couldn't help thinking that the sun was partially jesting with Elrohir with its freedom and beauty.  
  
"Rise and shine, sunshine." Valora said grumpily and she kicked the covers off herself.  
  
"Ugh, every morning seems to come earlier and earlier, is there no rest for the working people?" Vittorio said in a similar grumpy fashion.  
  
"I don't think I've ever been so sad to see the sun before in my life." Elrohir added to the rest of the hostile atmosphere in the room.  
  
"Yes, well, I haven't likes the sun in the past five years, gods only know if I'll ever like it again." Valora agreed and picked up the same clothes she had worn the day before. "We'd better hurry before Giolla threatens to come up and get us."  
  
"Would she come get us?" Elrohir asked surprised, he couldn't imagine the rotund woman hauling herself up the long staircase and into their room.  
  
"Of course not, she'd send Cook and since we like Cook we don't want her to do that." Vittorio explained.  
  
The three dressed quickly and headed down the hall and the long staircase to the kitchen.  
  
"What took you so long?" Giolla demanded as the three piled into the room.  
  
"The sun woke up later than usual, Giolla." Valora said cheekily.  
  
"Don't you start with me or I'll have you peeling onions till you cry the last drop of water out of your pretty little body." Giolla threatened Valora, though it didn't stop Valora from making a lovely face back at Giolla saying she didn't care in the least.  
  
"Giolla, I have no tears to cry anymore, that wouldn't work." Valora taunted back.  
  
"Don't make me find some in you." Giolla pointed a knife at Valora that she was holding to cut some greenery.  
  
"Come now Giolla, what would you do without me?" Valora said, as a child would say to a parent.  
  
"Be happy." Giolla snorted and returned to the task at hand. "You boys can start opening the windows and doors, it's going to be nice today, I feel it." Giolla waved Vittorio and Elrohir off.  
  
"Valora, go set the breakfast for the Lord." Giolla demanded of Valora.  
  
~ 


	5. Half An Hour

Not So Long  
  
~  
  
Elrohir followed Vittorio back out into the same room he had meet the Lord Cyril in last night and watched patiently as Vittorio opened the large draperies that covered the windows that looked out upon the rushing river.  
  
"Lord Cyril is nice. He's just not home often these days." Vittorio said to Elrohir as he pulled open a pair of doors that lead out onto an expansive balcony.  
  
"Where does he go?" Elrohir asked as he pulled open the next set of draperies.  
  
"I'm not sure but I hear it's because of all the trouble that's starting in Mordor." Vittorio said in a hushed voice.  
  
"What trouble?" Elrohir asked in an equally hushed voice.  
  
"Some say war is brewing." Vittorio raised his eyebrows. Elrohir didn't say anything but opened the window he was standing in front of.  
  
Vittorio was about to say something else but Lord Cyril walked in at the same time Valora did.  
  
"Good morning Valora, Vittorio, Elrohir, am I correct?" Lord Cyril smiled at the three.  
  
Elrohir nodded at the Lord and watched as the graceful man took his seat at the head of the table and Valora set a plate of something warm in front of him, "Enjoy, my Lord." Valora smiled graciously and winked up at Elrohir and Vittorio.  
  
Valora waited until Lord Cyril tasted the food and nodded his consent before she left his side.  
  
"He's got thirty minutes till he drops dead." Valora whispered as she passed.  
  
Elrohir wasn't quite sure what to do, he looked at Vittorio to see what he had to say but, Vittorio had already turned away and was now on to opening more draperies.  
  
"Vittorio, were you and Valora planning something?" Elrohir asked not wanted to come right out and say it.  
  
"No, why?" Vittorio ripped open another drape and pushed open the window behind it.  
  
"Um, what she said when she passed-" Elrohir cleared his throat.  
  
"What? How long he was until he drops dead?" Vittorio asked casually, to casual.  
  
"Well, yea, that." Elrohir nodded.  
  
"Oh, that's just a game we sort of play around here. Every morning when she gives Lord Cyril breakfast she tells me how long he was got until he 'drops dead' than after that certain time I have to distract Giolla while Valora hunts down Lord Cyril and tells him he's dead. And then he gives her a flower or something if he has not found the antidote." Vittorio smiled.  
  
Elrohir let out a sigh of relief, "For a moment I though that she really poisoned him, I was a little worried." Elrohir laughed and went back to helping Vittorio.  
  
"Yea, the first time she did that she scared me too, she's the one that started the game. It gives us something to do around here. Lord Cyril thinks it's funny too." Vittorio shrugged.  
  
The two moved on into the next room where Valora was lying a the large chair facing the fireplace.  
  
Vittorio said nothing but kept opening the drapes.  
  
"Elrohir, slow down, if you open them so fast you will get the job done soon." Valora called to Elrohir from her perch among the comfortable cushions.  
  
Elrohir gave her an inquisitive look.  
  
"You don't actually want to work around here do you? Giolla may be the meanest person you'll meet but she's certainly not the smartest. Sometimes we take all day just to clean one already cleaned room." Valora smiled and lazily tossed a pillow at Elrohir.  
  
"She's right, we take as long as we possibly can doing one chore. There isn't much to get done around here anyways." Vittorio agreed before launching himself into a comfortable chair.  
  
"What if Giolla comes in?" Elrohir asked as he left the window he was at and took a seat in a chair as well.  
  
"Like she has the energy to actually come and check on us, that's the beauty of working in the house." Valora flipped herself upside down in the chair and let her legs hang over the top of chair.  
  
"Things are so different here than they were in my home." Elrohir sighed as he once again though of his brother back home.  
  
"Tell us about your home." Valora implored.  
  
"Well, it's very far away." Elrohir began.  
  
"Tell us, we have plenty of time." Valora said quietly and listened.  
  
"It's beyond Fangorn Forest."  
  
"That far!" Vittorio exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"Yes, it is also past Dunland, it is very far away." Elrohir smiled, the two must be Gondorian by birth.  
  
"What is the name of your land?" Valora asked. Elrohir wasn't sure what to say, he didn't want to give away his elven identity.  
  
"It is a town close to the Great East Road." Elrohir said no more.  
  
"What are the people like where you are from? Are they all as pretty as you?" Valora flipped herself over once again to look at Elrohir properly.  
  
"Pretty as me?" Elrohir was beginning to dislike the idea of talking about himself.  
  
"You look almost to beautiful to be real!" Valora smiled at Elrohir, "Have you ever heard of the elves?" Valora's question did not mean anything but it made Elrohir's heart stop in his chest for a moment.  
  
"Things, yes." Elrohir didn't want to lie to the two.  
  
"I hear they are beautiful beings, though I've never met one. I just see you and think that nothing can be more beautiful than your people must be!" Valora explained her question.  
  
"You are a very beautiful man, I've never seen an elf either though. Sometimes I don't think they are real, just something someone made up as a child's story. To make us believe there is beauty in the world." Vittorio added his comment.  
  
"Vittorio! You know I hate when you say that! Elves are real! And there are beautiful things in this world! You just have to look and see them! They are all around you!" Valora stood up, "And you're half and hour is up! Go get Giolla!" Valora demanded.  
  
Even in her yelling at Vittorio Valora took the presence of beauty and every thing that is young and innocent, though not without a touch of mischief in the world.  
  
Valora motioned for Elrohir to follow and he obeyed.  
  
~ 


	6. Myth Or Truth

Not So Long  
  
~  
  
Ok, to answer a few reviewer questions!  
  
Iawen Londea: Hullo there, thanks for the reviews, SO glad you like it! Ok, Elrond and Elladan aren't worried about Elrohir because he's supposed to be in Lothlorien and to their knowledge, so far, they think he is still there. But don't worry they'll come in play later.  
  
Black Mage: Thanks for the supportive review, very happy you like it! It's really that best so far? Awww, thank you. Don't worry ramblish reviews don't bother me in the least, ramble on! You could say something interesting!  
  
Goblz: Interesting did you say? YAY! Elrond isn't worries yet, Elrohir is supposed to be gone.at least for now. There will be some dark angsty stuff coming your way soon! Just because you mentioned it and it'll fit nicely with the story!  
  
Good Charlotte Freak: Hullo there! Here's your dedication chapter! It's all for you! As for the 'item' who knows, though I have a little something, something in mind.mwuhahaha!  
  
Lamoo: It's you again! Have I ever mentioned that you are one of my favouritest reviewers?! Very glad to see you reading yet another one of my fics! I'm glad you told me it was different, I was trying for that and it seems I have succeeded, hope you stay with it and enjoy!  
  
Kevin Luver: Poison him? Yes, that.well you shall soon find out in this chapter! So happy you like it! And don't worry interesting stuff is bound to happen later on in the sense of freedom and all that!  
  
Thanks to all my wonder, loverly, magnificent reviewers! I love you all so much! And this chapter is dedicated to Good Charlotte Freak who has been a great help and computer/keyboard/typing/e-mail buddy!  
  
On with the story!  
  
~  
  
"You didn't really poison him did you?" Elrohir asked as he followed Valora out of the room.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not." Valora smiled coyly and kept her hurried pace along the hall.  
  
"Oh." Elrohir didn't say anything but followed along.  
  
"There he is!" Valora claimed victoriously as she entered a room to the right of them where Lord Cyril was standing and looking out an opened window into a field below where some men were handling a rather rowdy stallion.  
  
"Lord Cyril." Valora called to him as she stepped into the room.  
  
"Valora, Elrohir." Lord Cyril nodded, Elrohir couldn't help but notice the enormously friendly smile on his face.  
  
"You had thirty minutes today, think you found the cure?" Valora asked sweetly as she moved towards his desk.  
  
"Thirty minutes? Must have been a powerful one." Lord Cyril smiled and turned away, "Unfortunately for me, I'm already dead." Lord Cyril turned and looked at Valora.  
  
"You mean to tell me you couldn't find the antidote for Sha-sing poison?" Valora turned towards the window and looked out at the men and the stallion, who had apparently kicked one of the men and now had control of his lead rope.  
  
"How did you manage that one?" Lord Cyril asked with a laugh.  
  
"Shouldn't leave some things lying around like that." Valora winked.  
  
"Very well, you win today. Here, take me ring." Lord Cyril slide a silver ring off his finger and tossed it to Valora.  
  
"You're to kind my Lord." Valora bowed and motioned for Elrohir to follow her.  
  
"You'll soon learn, Elrohir, that this is anything but a normal house." Lord Cyril smiled as Elrohir exited the room.  
  
Elrohir had gotten that impression very early on. Valora, she was something different all together. Elrohir was relieved to see that Valora had not really poisoned Lord Cyril and it really was just a game.  
  
Valora had stopped at the end of the hallway and put her finger to her lips to silence Elrohir's questions. Elrohir's ears could hear Giolla yelling at someone.  
  
"How long can it possibly take to open all the windows? You are so slow! Go find that other boy and hurry up or I'll have you back out in the stable by this evening!" Giolla screamed at Vittorio as he ran around the corner and right into Valora.  
  
"She threatening you again?" Valora looked a bit concerned.  
  
"Yes, that's the fifth time already and it's only tuesday." Vittorio shook his head.  
  
"Would she really send you back out to the stables?" Elrohir remembered the two joking last night about how horrible the stable had become and he didn't like the idea of Vittorio going there, he had come to like the young man in the past day.  
  
"I don't know, lately Giolla had been more irksome than ever before. I think it is because Lord Cyril is away so much.  
  
"WHY AREN'T YOU WOKRING?!" Giolla's voice rang through the house loud and clear.  
  
"WE ARE!" Valora screamed back, "really that woman!" Valora muttered and the three started to open drapes and windows once more.  
  
"There are more windows in this castle than I don't know what!" Vittorio moaned as they finished the last room on the ground floor 45 minutes later.  
  
Elrohir though about what it would be like the have to open all the windows back in Imladris, that would take a week at least, though they didn't usually close them, they didn't even had glass in them, or drapes. Elrohir shook his head; he didn't want to think of home. That only meant hurt and pain and especially a longing like he had never felt before.  
  
"VITTORIO!!!" Giolla once again called out to the poor man.  
  
"What now!" Vittorio rolled his eyes and called back to her.  
  
"It's starting to rain!" Giolla yelled back.  
  
Valora started to have a mad giggle fit in the corner and Vittorio gave her the eye. "What is so funny?" He asked.  
  
"We just spent all morning opening all those windows and now, it's going to rain and we have to close them!" Valora smiled. Elrohir could see the irony of it all but he didn't feel like retracing his steps and closing the windows he just opened, apparently neither did Vittorio.  
  
"Great, she's laughing and Giolla is going to be livid if it rains in the house." Vittorio began to pull the windows close with more enthusiasm than he had opening them. Though Valora was still laughing about it she did hurry to help as well. Closing the windows took much less time than Elrohir had though it would, soon the three were sitting in the kitchen and Cook was fixing them a late lunch.  
  
"That awful woman, the things she has you doing!" Cook bustled around the kitchen fretting over the three as though they were her own children, she much reminded Elrohir of the cook in Imladris, maybe women who cooked just had motherly instincts.  
  
"You're such nice looking boys, you should be out finding wives or something else more useful than obeying commands from that witch." Cook set a plate loaded with plenty of food in front of Elrohir.  
  
"You never finished telling us about your home!" Valora looked across the table at Elrohir. Elrohir was about to take a spoonful of the warm soup Cook had given him but paused.  
  
"Um, What have I told you so far?" Elrohir couldn't exactly remember what he had said.  
  
"We stopped when Valora yelled at me for not believing in elves." Vittorio said between mouthfuls of lettuce.  
  
"Oh." Elrohir said quietly.  
  
"I think Vittorio doesn't want to believe in elves because he knows they are prettier than him and that hurts his inflated ego." Valora stuck her tongue out at Vittorio and he tossed a carrot at her.  
  
"That is not true, I just won't believe until I see one, you can understand that, can't you?" Vittorio looked at Elrohir who hadn't said a word through all this.  
  
"Understandable." Elrohir nodded and nervously patted his hair over his ears.  
  
"I wonder what they look like." Valora said in a dreamy voice.  
  
"I though they were supposed to have pointed ears and all that." Vittorio had obviously heard Valora talk about elves in his fair share.  
  
"That's what I read once." Valora said pointedly.  
  
"What did you read?" Elrohir asked curiously, thinking he'd better say something so as not to appear suspicious.  
  
"I don't remember but I borrowed it from Cryil's study and read only the first few pages on elves then of course Giolla found it and nearly tore my ear off for it." Valora said and Elrohir noticed that Lord Cyril's ring that he had given her earlier was placed upon her thumb, threatening to fall off but somehow managing to hang on.  
  
"What did you read?" Elrohir asked curiously it was interesting to see what they had to say.  
  
"They are beautiful and graceful and tall with pointed ears. I even read that they never die!" Valora's eyes lighted up when she said this and Elrohir felt a sudden pang of remorse at the though of these two beautiful people in front of him growing old and dying some day.  
  
"That's what I don't believe!" Vittorio pointed out.  
  
"What that they are immortal?" Elrohir asked.  
  
"That was the word, immortal!" Valora exclaimed happily.  
  
"Yes, that a person can just go on living forever! How's that possible!?" Vittorio looked at Valora, half expecting her to say that she no longer believed either.  
  
"It is true, there are elves in Middle Earth, among many other strange and magical beings." Elrohir said, mostly for Valora's benefit.  
  
"Have you ever met any?" Valora dropped her fork and looked expectantly at Elrohir.  
  
Elrohir paused, what would he say?  
  
~ 


	7. An Old Friend

Not So Long  
  
~  
  
Elrohir paused for a moment, he really did not want to lie to Valora or Vittorio but he didn't think he was quite ready to tell them who he really was, what would he do?  
  
"Um, I've met a few." Elrohir said casually.  
  
"Really!?" Valora was very interested now, "Tell me all about them!" She demanded.  
  
Elrohir decided he'd just talk about the other elves and not himself, "I knew a few when I lived in my home. I was good friends with one, Elladan." Elrohir stopped it hurt to think about his brother but if he told the story this way he wouldn't be lying, just not telling the whole truth either.  
  
"For some reason that sounds familiar." Valora though for a moment. Elrohir paused, it was more than possible that his father, and he himself along with Elladan were mentioned in whatever book she had read.  
  
"Or maybe that's just close to what the elf in the book was named." Valora shook her head and looked back at Elrohir.  
  
"Yes, well, possible. Elladan and I were extremely good friends, close as can be." Elrohir smiled fondly at memories of their more than happy childhood. "He likes to cause mischief and I was always there helping him get out of trouble."  
  
"He was like your brother?" Vittorio asked.  
  
"Yes, more than you know." Elrohir said quietly, he still hadn't lied yet.  
  
"Was he beautiful, what did he look like?" Valora asked, her eyes were bright. Elrohir could almost see her imagining Elladan in her mind.  
  
"He looked a lot like me. He had long dark hair, beautiful dark eyes, very tall, and very handsome." Elrohir pictured Elladan laughing in his mind, always happy, always cheerful.  
  
"He sounds wonderful." Valora said in a sort of dreamy far-of voice.  
  
"He was wonderful, the most wonderful person I know." Elrohir felt a lump in his throat, would he ever see his dear twin again? The thought hit him like a rock at that moment, "I don't know if I'll ever see him again." Elrohir looked down at the floor, he felt like crying, and running away, maybe even turning violent all at once.  
  
"It's ok Elrohir, I cried when I was sold into slavery. There is nothing to be ashamed about, you have more than every right to be upset right now. This should never happen to anyone, especially the way if happened to you!" Valora stood and walked around the table to embrace Elrohir. He was comforted by her embrace she stroked his soft hair and let his head rest on her slender shoulder.  
  
Vittorio said nothing, he had gone through the same thing when he came here, and Valora had been there to comfort him. He felt bad for Elrohir, he couldn't imagine being free all his life then suddenly tricked into becoming someone's slave, it must be more than horrible. He wanted to get Elrohir out of here, he didn't know why he felt so strongly about it but he was willing to try anything to help Elrohir out.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just miss my family and friends so much, I never should have left home. I left Elladan all alone, and my father, they must be worried." Elrohir stopped, they wouldn't be worried he was supposed to be in Lothlorien, they though he was safe and happy in Lothlorien. It could take years before they realized something was wrong. And Galadriel had not known that Elrohir had been in Lothlorien, no, he was wrong she had known. But after he left she probably though nothing of it, a brief visit was not unusual by him and Elladan.  
  
"It's ok. We're going to get out of here, no matter what it takes. I've been thinking of a plan to get out for a few weeks now." Valora said quietly to Elrohir after he lifted his head from her shoulder.  
  
"Is that why your efforts seized?" Vittorio asked her.  
  
"Yes. I was thinking of new ways-" Valora stopped talking, Giolla was coming down the hall, "shhh." Valora warned and moved back over to her plate.  
  
"Vittorio, I have a job I want you to do." Giolla said, in a surprisingly pleasant voice.  
  
"All right, I'm coming." Vittorio gave Elrohir a hopeful smile and followed Giolla out of the room. Valora watched the two walk off.  
  
"I'll tell you the rest tonight in out room, it'll be safer." Valora whispered before she began to clear the table.  
  
"Valora, there's something I want to tell you." Elrohir couldn't hold it in any longer, he had to tell her who he was.  
  
"Yes?" Valora asked as she took up his plate and bowl of barely touched soup.  
  
"How are you two doing?" Cook had come back in the room from where she was picking fresh vegetables in the garden outside.  
  
"We're fine." Valora smiled.  
  
"My, you look as though you have been crying." Cook came over to Elrohir and looked at his sad face.  
  
"It's nothing." Elrohir wiped his wet cheeks dry.  
  
"That's ok, we all have our breakdown when we are sold, it's only natural." Cook patted him gently on the shoulder, "Maybe one of Valora's ideas will work now that there is three of you, hmm?" Cook smiled and left Elrohir to start dinner preparations.  
  
"I hope so, Cook, would you come with?" Valora turned at look at Cook.  
  
"Heavens no child, my brother is gone, there is no point for me to leave, I'm an old woman I'll stay here and keep Lord Cyril company." Cook waved her hand.  
  
Elrohir felt the tears welling back up and he forced himself to relax and not think of his brother, no matter how much that hurt.  
  
"What did you want to tell me Elrohir?" Valora continued.  
  
"Uh, come with me for a second." Elrohir stood and walked to the study where they had lounged earlier that morning.  
  
"What is it?" Valora implored as she followed him.  
  
"I-" Elrohir sighed, ok here it goes, "I'm an elf." There, he had said.  
  
"What?" Valora stared at him, her mouth slightly open in shock.  
  
Elrohir pushed his hair back to show her his delicately pointed ears.  
  
~ 


	8. The Truth

Not So Long  
  
~  
  
Valora stared at Elrohir in shock. His ears were now showing out from under his dark hair.  
  
"I didn't want to let anyone know yet, I'm sorry." Elrohir said quietly, wishing Valora would say something.  
  
"I don't believe it." Valora's eyes were still wide in shock, "You're- you're a real elf?" Valora closed her mouth and regained regular breathing. Her eyes were still transfixed on Elrohir's ears.  
  
"Yes, well, half-elven because my father was half-elven but my mother wasn't." Elrohir smiled and dropped his hair, though his ears still pointed through his hair.  
  
"Why?" Valora murmured in a hushed tone.  
  
"Why what?" Elrohir looked back at her.  
  
"You came here? Of all places." Valora stepped toward Elrohir as if she thought that he might disappear at any moment. "Can I touch your ear?"  
  
Elrohir thought this a very strange question but then again Valora had never seen an elf and pointed ears were not generally common among men.  
  
"Sure." Elrohir shrugged and Valora lifted a soft hand to gently touch the tip of his pointed ear. A shiver ran down Elrohir's spine, it felt good.  
  
"This is so-I'm.this isn't real." Valora stared into Elrohir's eyes.  
  
"Yes, I am an elf and I am here before you, you're equal." Elrohir took Valora's hand and lead her to the couch where the two sat side by side.  
  
"I never though I'd actually meet a real elf and I have. You have no idea how amazing this is." Valora's whole face was lit with happiness. Elrohir felt no remorse about telling her.  
  
"I am Elrohir the son of Elrond Peredhil, the half-elven and brother to my twin Elladan and the Evenstar of our people Arwen." Elrohir proudly told Valora. If Valora had looked shocked before now she was appalled.  
  
"You're the son of Elrond?" She said after moment.  
  
"Yes, you know of him?" Elrohir looked into her eyes.  
  
"He was the one in the book I read, you're, you're from, I can't remember the name but I know where!" Valora thought hard for a moment.  
  
"Imladris, Rivendell?" Elrohir answered for her.  
  
"Yes!" Valora looked excited and devastated at the same time. "You are the son of an elf-lord, you have no business being a slave for some poor Gondorian lord, especially under the 'care' of that witch Giolla." Valora said very suddenly.  
  
"It's all right, I got myself into this mess, I'll find a way out, even if it takes until Giolla dies." Elrohir gave her hand a light squeeze.  
  
"No! Who knows how long that hag will live! Forever just to spite us! No, we are going to get you out of here and you can return home! I'll help only if you promise me one thing." Valora looked Elrohir right in the eye, and mischievous glint suddenly flaring up.  
  
"Whatever you ask." Elrohir nodded.  
  
"You must take me traveling with you." Valora smiled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I need to get out and see the world, there is so much out there and I have seen nothing but these two small towns in South Gondor and I hate it!" Valora pleaded with Elrohir.  
  
"All right, ok, I promise. You help me and you and Vittorio escape and I'll take you with me." Elrohir agrees. Valora smile with delight and hugged Elrohir.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I couldn't help myself. Am I allowed to do that? Or is hugging an elf bad?" Valora drew back from Elrohir looking confused, "Thanks for telling me now I don't know how to act around you." She joked.  
  
"Just like you have been, I don't like being to formal really." Elrohir shrugged, though he was beginning to think that he wouldn't mind putting on the impossible formal robes if it meant he could be free.  
  
"Okay, that's good." Valora nodded and stood, "Let's go find Vittorio-are you going to tell him?"  
  
"I should, I told you. How do you think he'll take it?" Elrohir was sure Vittorio would take it smoothly enough.  
  
"Tell him tonight in our room when we go over our escape plans." Valora didn't seem concerned that he'd take it wrong which relieved Elrohir.  
  
"VALORA, ELROHIR!" Giolla screeched through the hallways, her voice reverberating through the stone halls.  
  
"WHAT!?" Valora screamed back just as loud, though mostly just to annoy Giolla.  
  
"DINNER" Giolla answered angrily.  
  
"Well, seems Lord Cyril will be early tonight." Valora smiled and the two headed towards the dining room.  
  
Cook was already waiting but Vittorio was not in sight, this seemed to upset Valora greatly. Elrohir watched for him during the whole of Lord Cyril's meal but he did not show up.  
  
"You two can go off to bed early tonight." Giolla smiled as she passed Valora and Elrohir. Elrohir sighed gratefully and headed towards the secret stairs in the kitchen. Valora suddenly rushed past in a fit of tears.  
  
"Valora?" Elrohir called after her and raced to catch up with her.  
  
Elrohir entered their small, shared room to see Valora sprawled across the bed sobbing into her pillow.  
  
"Valora, what is the matter?" Elrohir sat down and rubbed her back reassuringly.  
  
"Vittorio." Valora sobbed and turned to face Elrohir, her cheeks were doused in tears and her lip trembled.  
  
"What about him?" Elrohir wasn't quite sure what this all meant.  
  
"Giolla, she had him sent back to the stable I know she did! She was in a good mood all through dinner and she let us come up here early! She never does that! Never!" Valora wiped the tears from her eyes and looked out the window sadly to try and see to the stable.  
  
Elrohir's stomach dropped, she was right. Giolla had been in an exceptionally good mood. He had a sudden feeling Vittorio was gone because he had come.  
  
~ 


	9. A Fallen Fighter

Not So Long  
  
~  
  
Warning: slight abuse in this chapter and a hint towards wanted slash. No graphic scene, it's rated "R" just in case though. That's my forewarning so you can't yell at me for not telling you!  
  
~  
  
"Valora, calm down, take a deep breath." Elrohir held Valora by the shoulders and looked calmly into her eyes. "Relax, okay? Now, take a moment and think. What is the easiest way to sneak down to the barn?" Elrohir asked.  
  
"The kitchen door." Valora sniffed and dried her face with her sleeve.  
  
"Ok, that's it. Tonight we have to go to Vittorio. We'll save him even if it means we get in trouble." Elrohir hugged Valora.  
  
"Thank you, he means so much to me. He's like a brother to me." Valora said quietly into his shoulder. Elrohir rubbed her back gently and let her rest on him until the sun had completely left the sky and a bright full moon lit up the evening.  
  
"Valora, when does Giolla go to bed?" Elrohir tapped Valora's shoulder to make sure she was awake. Valora reluctantly pulled away from Elrohir's warm shoulder and looked outside, "Now." she looked back at Elrohir.  
  
"We have to go then, Vittorio shouldn't be down there any longer than he has to." Elrohir stood and helped Valora to her feet.  
  
~  
  
"Vittorio, I have a job I want you to do." Giolla said, in a surprisingly pleasant voice.  
  
"All right, I'm coming." Vittorio gave Elrohir a hopeful smile and followed Giolla out of the room.  
  
"What is it?" Vittorio asked as he followed Giolla towards the front hall.  
  
"Outside, follow me." Giolla answered shortly and led Vittorio out the front door and started to head towards the stable.  
  
Vittorio began to think the worst. Giolla stopped at the gates and three men were standing there waiting for Vittorio, all dirty and not exactly pleasant looking.  
  
"We'll take him from here." The tallest of the three men said. Giolla nodded and turned to leave.  
  
"Giolla! You can't leave me here!" Vittorio turned to run back towards Giolla, anger welling up in him. But two of the men grabbed onto him with iron grips that wouldn't give. "Let go!" Vittorio tried to struggle but they wouldn't have it.  
  
"You work with us now. It's okay, we'll take plenty good care of you, pretty boy." The man to Vittorio's right whispered in a heinous tone.  
  
"No!" Vittorio tried to escape one more time but a man kicked the back of his legs and he fell to his knees.  
  
"That's where you belong." A man laughed and grabbed the back of Vittorio's curly hair. "You are under our control now, there are no more pleasant meals, no more soft beds or nice clothes, just dirt and grim and the stink of horse." The man had his face to close, Vittorio could smell the rotting stench of food in the man's mouth and of ale past its time.  
  
"If you don't want any trouble you'll do just as we say." Another man warned.  
  
"Come now men, don't be to hard on him. After all, he's just a boy. We should be looking out for him, caring for him. And I want him for myself. No one touches him unless I say so." A man stepped forward and admired Vittorio's strong body.  
  
"Oh come on Lel, we haven't seen anything prettier than a horse's behind since we started working this barn. Half of us haven't seen a woman in ages." The man that was holding onto Vittorio's hair released his hold and turned to face the man that had just spoken. Vittorio whipped his foot around and knocked the man's feet from under him.  
  
"Ugh!" The man fell with a satisfying thud. He turned his body around to look at Vittorio, "Why you little fiend! I should just-"  
  
"Taber, is that anyway to treat a newcomer?" The man Lel stepped forward and Taber stood back up, though he gave Vittorio a warning look.  
  
"He's feisty that one." The third remarked.  
  
"Yes, and he's mine. That means to touching!" Lel warned the circle of men that had gathered around. Lel grabbed Vittorio by the arms and dragged him back to the only private room in the stable, which also happened to be his.  
  
"You need to watch yourself." Lel said as he closed the door behind him, "Those men are hungry for whatever they can get and they want you." Lel dropped Vittorio into a pile of hay.  
  
"What do you mean?" Vittorio had a slight idea of what they wanted but wasn't sure.  
  
"You now perfectly well what I mean. Like they said they haven't seen women in a long time and you are the prettiest thing they've seen and they would take you any chance they got." Lel looked out the window at a beautiful mare watching over her foal in the paddock.  
  
Vittorio had nothing to say to this. What could he say to something like that.  
  
"I'll keep you in here for a while. I told them you are mine but they'll try to get you anyway." Lel turned back around and sat in a chair. He looked down at Vittorio stretched out on the hay, rubbing the sore spot on the back of his legs.  
  
"Stay in here, I have to go bring in Lord Cyril's horse." Lel said after a few moments. Vittorio said nought but watched him leave. He sighed and let his head rest back in the hay, how had he gotten into this mess?  
  
A few moments later the door creaked open, Vittorio didn't bother to look up until someone had pinned his arms above his head.  
  
"He sure is a pretty one, don't you think Melchior?" It was Taber again and he was smiling maliciously down at Vittorio.  
  
"He is. Who's first?" Melchior closed the door and smiled down at their prey.  
  
"Well, it's your birthday, you can go first." Taber smiled up at Melchior.  
  
Vittorio kicked up at Melchior as the man leaned down to touch Vittorio.  
  
"Hey! Watch him!" Melchior growled as he kicked Vittorio hard on the side of the leg. Vittorio winced as he felt his leg go numb.  
  
Taber started to rip at Vittorio's light shirt and once again Vittorio brought his leg up to try and knee Taber but Melchior had though ahead and grabbed his legs.  
  
"Lie still and we might go easy!" Melchior hissed bur Vittorio had no thought in lying still.  
  
Taber succeeded in ripping Vittorio's shirt off and dangling it tauntingly in front of Vittorio's face.  
  
"You have such a pretty young body, we wouldn't want it to go to waste." Taber smiled and tossed his shirt.  
  
"Hurry up." Melchior encouraged and Taber moved to untie Vittorio's britches but Vittorio had other plans. Vittorio gave a sudden joust to Melchior and his grip loosened. Vittorio swung his arm around and his fist connected with Taber's cheek.  
  
Taber replied with his own hard punch to Vittorio's face though and Vittorio was knocked back down when Melchior added his own punch to Vittorio's stomach.  
  
"That's the second and last time you get me tonight, boy!" Taber growled and moved back towards Vittorio's britches.  
  
~ 


	10. Hopeful Return

Not So Long  
  
~  
  
Warning: Chapter includes abuse and tried slash. You've been warned.  
  
~  
  
The other man, Melchior scrambled over to his accomplice and smiled down at Vittorio with lust and greed in his eyes.  
  
Vittorio went to let out a cry that would hopefully bring someone to his aid but Melchior whipped out a short knife and held it at Vittorio's throat.  
  
"Go ahead and cry for help and see what happens then." Melchior taunted.  
  
Vittorio closed his mouth and fearfully looked down to where Taber was started to untie his breeches.  
  
~  
  
"We must be quiet." Elrohir whispered to Valora as they made their way out of the garden and started to run for the stables.  
  
Elrohir stopped at the entrance of stable and grabbed Valora to his side. Elrohir looked into the stable and saw that most of the men had already retired to the loft and he could hear their muffled voices coming from above.  
  
He motioned for Valora to stay behind him as he entered. Elrohir could hear his heart pounding in his chest, he had never done something like this before. He looked left and right tryin to see if he could see any sign of Vittorio.  
  
Elrohir stopped suddenly when he heard a man yell.  
  
"Wait." Elrohir listened again, he could hear the sound of feet moving around from somewhere. He crept towards the back of the stable where the sounds where coming from, "Hear that?" Elrohir asked Valora.  
  
"No." Valora shook her head and tried to listen. Elrohir kept going towards the noise. He noticed a lit coming out from the bottom of a closed door and the cruel laughter of a man.  
  
"Go ahead and cry for help and see what happens then." A voice taunted from inside the door.  
  
Elrohir moved closer to the door and listened once again.  
  
"Hurry up, I want to be done before Lel gets back and I don't think I can wait any longer." The same voice said.  
  
"I'm working! I don't usually untie other men's britches you know!" A second voice said in an angry tone. Elrohir suddenly knew that Vittorio was in that room and he needed help.  
  
Elrohir flung open the door and the two men turned in surprise.  
  
"Get off him!" Elrohir demanded.  
  
"Look at that Melchior, another pretty boy just gave himself over to us." Taber smiled and stood to get Elrohir.  
  
Elrohir's hand shot out with a quick reflex and blocked the man's outstretched arm.  
  
"We've got another fighter here!" Taber called to Melchior who was trying to finish the job Taber had started.  
  
"You leave him be!" Valora appeared behind Elrohir.  
  
"Look at that." Taber smiled and moved towards Valora.  
  
"Don't touch her!" Vittorio yelled from the ground as Elrohir placed himself in front of her.  
  
"Oh come now boys." Taber slammed the door shut and turned towards Elrohir, "If you play along nice then maybe we'll give you a little fun with the girl. Now step aside!" Taber pushed Elrohir to the side but his elven reflexes rose in him and he kicked the man's feet out from under him.  
  
Melchior jumped up and grabbed Valora with his knife pressed to her throat.  
  
Vittorio sprung to his feet as well but stopped when he saw the knife at Valor's throat.  
  
Taber stood up and was clearly very angry.  
  
"Neither of you had better try anything like that again. You're locked in here now." Taber wiped the dirt of his face and Vittorio and Elrohir got a look at the closed door that told them they were indeed locked in. The door had only a lock that could be undone with a key. "You let us with the girl and we won't hurt her." Taber moved over to where Valora was now near tears.  
  
"No!" Vittorio wanted to charge the man but Elrohir held him back by the arm.  
  
"Wait." Elrohir hissed in Vittorio's ear.  
  
Melchior was now taking in the scent of Valora's sweet smelling hair and eyeing her body with lust.  
  
Taber smiled at the two knowing that they had gotten themselves into a difficult spot.  
  
"What are you going to do now?" Taber asked and moved his hand down he back of Valora's shirt and started to untie the strings that held in closed.  
  
Elrohir felt hi body tense into attack mode and he wished for nothing more than to have his bow and arrows with him now.  
  
He looked to the left and right of him but saw nothing that could help them. Melchior moved forward to keep Elrohir and Vittorio away from Taber as he had his time with Valora.  
  
Elrohir spotted a bridle and bit that might offer him some sort of weapon. He looked back at saw that Taber was still working on Valor's shirt. He made a swift lunge towards the bridle and Melchior called out. This gave Valora time to step away from Taber as he turned to see what was happening.  
  
Elrohir whipped the bridle towards Melchior's face and hit him square in the jaw. Blood dripped down his cheek where he was kit and he dropped his knife to the floor. Vittorio made a quick grab for the knife and brought it back up towards Melchior's face.  
  
"Don't move!" Vittorio warned the man.  
  
Taber growled and moved towards Vittorio. Once again Elrohir quickly swung the bridle and Taber fell to the floor clutching his bleeding face.  
  
"Come!" Elrohir grabbed Valora and pushed her towards the window. Vittorio had already climbed out and Elrohir gave Valora a boost out as Melchior regained his composure and headed towards Elrohir.  
  
Elrohir hoisted himself out the window as Melchior made a grab for his shirt. Elrohir could feel the collar rip as he left the window and ran after Vittorio and Valora back towards the garden.  
  
The three didn't stop running until they were in the kitchen and up the stairs.  
  
Valora collapsed with Vittorio onto his mattress. Elrohir closed the door and took a deep breath. He smiled as he looked down at the shirtless Vittorio and Valora with her shirt half undone in the back and looked at his own ripped shirt in the mirror.  
  
"I'm so glad you are ok." Valora wrapped her arms around Vittorio and rested her head on his strong shoulder.  
  
"It's ok, I'm back now." Vittorio held her close to his body and sighed, happier than he'd ever been to see that small room.  
  
~ 


	11. Dropping Eaves

Not So Long  
  
~  
  
Elrohir let out a sigh of relief before sitting opposite of Valora and Vittorio.  
  
Vittorio smiled as he looked up at Elrohir, then suddenly it faded. Elrohir looked into Vittorio's stunned eyes. Vittorio's arms dropped from their place around Valora and Valora looked up, "Vittorio, what is wrong?"  
  
"You-" Vittorio pointed at Elrohir, "Your ears-"  
  
Elrohir's hands flew to his ears, his hair had been pushed behind his ears during their little skirmish and were now revealing his elven ears.  
  
"Vittorio, do not be alarmed!" Valora's soft voice called out.  
  
"I meant to tell you earlier. I am an elf." Elrohir looked at Vittorio.  
  
"I-" Vittorio wasn't sure what to say, "You're really an elf?"  
  
"Yes, he's Lord Elrond's son!" Valora suddenly exclaimed.  
  
Vittorio sat in shock for a moment, "I though there was something different about you." Vittorio finally said after a few moments.  
  
"Come now, we can talk in the morning. You need some rest." Valora lightly touched a forming bruise on Vittorio's chest.  
  
"You're right." Vittorio nodded and lie back onto his mattress, not bothering to change his clothes. He fell asleep after a few moments.  
  
Valora moved over to her mattress and took her place next to Elrohir.  
  
"Thank you." Valora quietly whispered as she fell into sleep.  
  
Elrohir blew out the candle and drifted into dreams himself.  
  
~  
  
Elrohir was awaken the next morning by angry shouts from downstairs.  
  
"Elrohir!" Valora tapped Elrohir on the arm and called his name again.  
  
"What? What is it?" Elrohir sat up and looked out the window at the barely risen sun.  
  
"It's Lel, he's downstairs. He must be angry about Vittorio's disappearance." Valora ran to the door and tried to hear the angry words. Elrohir's eyes strayed to where Vittorio lie still sleeping peacefully.  
  
"Can you hear them?" Valora asked. Elrohir nodded and moved towards the door. He could hear their voices clearly, they were in the kitchen.  
  
"I want that boy back out in the stable by this evening!"  
  
"You should have watched him better! I am not going to be running around returning your lost property!"  
  
"He's your property more than he is mine! I want him returned!"  
  
"You let him escape, you find him!"  
  
"Fine! He was not my gold anyways!"  
  
A door slammed and the voices stopped.  
  
"Lel is very upset Vittorio 'ran away'. Those men must have not told what really happen." Elrohir turned towards Valora.  
  
"Because they weren't supposed to be touching me." Vittorio answered, he had woken only a few seconds before.  
  
"What are we going to do with you?" Elrohir asked.  
  
"Giolla probably won't mind that Vittorio is back." Valora suggested.  
  
"What if Lel returns and sees Vittorio?" Elrohir questioned.  
  
"I think Lord Cyril wouldn't be happy if he found out Giolla sent him to the stables." Valora pointed out, "We'd better get down there." Valora opened the door to see Giolla standing outside with a very angry look on her face. Both Elrohir and Vittorio froze at the sight of her.  
  
Giolla's chest heaved from the deep breaths she was sucking in from her excursion up the stairs. "What do you think you are doing!?" Giolla demanded in a very malicious tone.  
  
"You evil woman! You think you can just send Vittorio out to the stable like that!? You knew those men out there would try and hurt him! If it wasn't for us he might be close to death now! You heinous-" Valora was cut off when Giolla slapped Valora sharply across the face.  
  
"How dare you talk to me like that!" Giolla spat.  
  
"Don't touch her!" Vittorio stood suddenly, bruises visible on his chest and arms from the previous night.  
  
"I will do what I please!" Giolla narrowed her eyes are Vittorio and raised her hand once again towards Valora.  
  
Elrohir grabbed her hand before she had a chance to bring it down upon Valora's face, "You do not hit women." Elrohir said in a calmed tone.  
  
"I should have you all flogged for this!" Giolla threatened.  
  
"Only if Lord Cyril would allow that!" Valora countered.  
  
"Do not speak of the Lord in such a manner, he is your master and you do not know him other than in service!" Giolla shouted, her face reddening with anger.  
  
"You're just jealous he doesn't love you the way you love him! He hates you and this town and the people, and the slavery, and everything here! He hates it all! You are nothing more than a master to him and everyone here! He would gladly rid himself of you any day!" Valora busted out, all her pent up anger from years past flowing out of her into those few powerful words.  
  
Giolla's eyes suddenly flared with anger. She whipped her hand away from Elrohir and shoved Valora towards the stairs. Both Elrohir and Vittorio went to follow but Giolla slammed the door and shoved the key into the outside lock. Vittorio and Elrohir tried in vain to open the door but the heavy wood and iron wouldn't allow.  
  
Giolla dragged Valora down the stairs by her dark hair, her face set in a deep frown and anger coursing through her veins.  
  
~ 


	12. Tied to a Post

Not So Long  
  
~  
  
Sorry about the delayed update! Family in town and my e-mail won't work! Curses to Yahoo! Sorry if I haven't been able to return any e-mails. Is anyone else's Yahoo going all weird on them? OK sorry.  
  
Warning: Slight Abuse, just to let you know.  
  
~  
  
Valora stumbled down the stairs after Giolla and her hair, which felt like it, was being ripped from her scalp.  
  
"Let go of me!" Valora swung her hand around in an attempt to hit Giolla but only succeeded in hitting the doorframe as she was dragged back into the kitchen.  
  
"Cook!" Giolla bellowed as the door slammed loudly behind her.  
  
"Yes ma'am?" Cook came bustling out of the pantry.  
  
"Get me some rope, now!" Giolla growled and proceeded out the door.  
  
Valora got a firm grip on Giolla's hand and squeezed to make her let go of her hair.  
  
"I'm going to give you what you've deserved since the day you came here five long years ago! I hated you the moment you were left at that gate and I've hated you more everyday!" Giolla said, her voice dripping with wickedness.  
  
"Not as much as I hate you!" Valora shot back.  
  
"Without Cyril here I am in charge and I can do anything I want! You better shut your mouth not before you get into more trouble!" Giolla hissed and stopped when she got to the end of the largest field, right next to the river.  
  
Cook was only a few seconds behind and handed Giolla the rope with a worried expression on her face for Valora.  
  
"Get lost!" Giolla snapped at Cook and she Cook ran back inside.  
  
"Let's see how brave you are when I leave you out here all night. If the men in the stable don't get you first then the river will, or some other thing of the night." Giolla wrapped the rope haphazardly around Valora with a vicious smile. Valor tried in vain to fight but her hands and legs were bound to quickly. "Good night, dear, I won't be seeing you in the morning but I hope to hear your screams all night long!" Giolla slapped Valora across the face and headed back towards the house.  
  
Valora looked at the river, which flowed with a mighty current, and every minute was drawing closer and closer to the post she was tied to, by midnight it would be fully submerged.  
  
~  
  
"How are we going to get out!" Vittorio slammed his body into the door once again.  
  
"Hold on for a moment, you don't need to hurt yourself anymore!" Elrohir grabbed onto Vittorio before he could assault the door again.  
  
"Okay, but we have got to get out of here, Lord Cyril left today and Giolla could be doing anything to Valora right now!" Vittorio suddenly flared up with worry again.  
  
"Ok, think." Elrohir encouraged himself and Vittorio, "The window." Elrohir raced to the window and looked out it, "That's a long way down."  
  
"Yes, conveniently long way that you jump, you'd be dead or at the least dying." Vittorio nodded.  
  
"Very true." Elrohir nodded, even for his lithe elven body the jump would be pushing it. "Someone's coming!" Elrohir suddenly heard hurried footsteps taking the stairs two at a time.  
  
"Cook!" Vittorio cried as Cook flung open the door.  
  
"You have to hurry, she tied Valora to the post!" Cook gasped for breath and pointed down the stairs, "Go!"  
  
Elrohir and Vittorio wasted no time, they lunged towards the stairs jumping three at a time until the reached the bottom of the stairs. They raced to the back door of the kitchen and threw open the door, only to run int Giolla herself.  
  
"Where do you think you two are going!?" Giolla placed her hands on her hips, blocking the door.  
  
"MOVE!" Vittorio shouted and rammed his body into Giolla and sending her flying backwards into mud. 'Elrohir, hurry!" Vittorio shouted and his stumbled over Giolla's body and towards the river.  
  
Elrohir asked no questions but kept running.  
  
~  
  
Valora felt the cold wind whip around her face. Tears tumbled from her eyes from a mixture of sadness and the cruel wind. To add to the misery rain started to sop down onto her already shivering body.  
  
The river was only a few meters from her now, the rain adding to its rising. If the river didn't get her first something else would. Thieves and cutthroats always came this way to see if anyone was tied up, and now it was her turn. Being young she surely wouldn't be left to drown, someone would take her.  
  
Her head slumped down onto the post in near defeat. She struggled against her bonds again but as all the times before they wouldn't budge.  
  
~  
  
Vittorio ran through the fresh rain, he had to get to Valora, he was more then thankful for Elrohir who ran at his side looking forward through the rain for Valora.  
  
"I see her!" Elrohir shouted through the wind.  
  
Vittorio's speed increased and he reached Valora in a few moments, "Valora!" Vittorio grabbed onto Valora's shoulders and looked at the ropes restraining her.  
  
"We don't have a knife." Elrohir realized suddenly, how could they have been so foolish? They should have known she'd be tied up.  
  
"Go get one and I'll say here!" Vittorio shouted through the wind.  
  
Elrohir didn't bother to nod but took off towards the house.  
  
Vittorio tried to wipe the tears off Valora's face but the rain only splattered against her cheeks.  
  
~  
  
Elrohir ran as fast as his elven body would carry him, and they carried him right into Giolla.  
  
"You!" Giolla grabbed Elrohir but he shoved her harshly to the side. Giolla once again flew to the ground and hit her head with a sickening thud on a hard stone.  
  
Elrohir flew into the kitchen where Cook was standing, pale as snow holding out a knife for Elrohir.  
  
Elrohir grabbed the knife, cutting his hand as he gripped the blade and turned to race back out to Valora.  
  
~  
  
Valora's eyes widened in horror and Vittorio turned to see three men approaching the post where Valora was tied.  
  
"Get away!" Vittorio called fiercely to them.  
  
One of the men laughed and Vittorio recognized him as one of the men that had tried to assault him. The second man was also one of the men that had tried to assault him and the third just another man from the barn.  
  
~ 


	13. Another High Lord

Not So Long  
  
~  
  
Warning: Slight abuse and violence.  
  
~  
  
Vittorio stepped aside to better protect Valora, the rain slowed a little and Vittorio could see all three men had knives in hand. Vittorio's eyes flicked towards the house but he did not see Elrohir.  
  
Vittorio's stomach flipped and his nerves raced. He wouldn't let a single one of these men touch Valora, under any circumstances.  
  
"Move aside boy and we won't hurt you." The tallest of the men called.  
  
"Don't touch her!" Vittorio called to them as they stopped a few meters away from him and Valora.  
  
"Vittorio, please! Save yourself, I'll be fine!" Valora pleaded with Vittorio.  
  
"No, Valora, I will not leave you here-"  
  
"I don't want to see you hurt!" Valora pleaded once again.  
  
"No, I am staying to protect you Valora, you've helped me more than I can remember, now it's my turn." Vittorio faced the men ready to fight with all his strength.  
  
"Isn't that sweet, boys, the gentlemen here wants to protect his lady." Another of the men sneered and stepped closer, "I want to get this one, he gave me a rough time earlier." The man moved his hand holding the knife forward towards Vittorio.  
  
"Vittorio!" It was Elrohir this time, he was returning with a knife, full speed.  
  
"What the!?" The third man questioned as Elrohir came flying at him and knocked the man to the ground.  
  
"Grab him!" The short one commanded and the other man made a grab for Elrohir.  
  
Elrohir swung his hand up toward the man and hit him square in the face, sending blood flying from the man's nose.  
  
"Ow!" The man grabbed his hurt nose and stumbled backwards over the man unconscious on the ground.  
  
"I'm going to cut you from throat to stomach!" The last man standing ran towards Elrohir with his knife-hand outstretched.  
  
Vittorio punched the man in the side before he could get to Elrohir though. The man doubled over with pain and Vittorio took the moment to kick the man in the face, laying him out next to the first man on the ground.  
  
"Elrohir, you all right?" Vittorio turned to see Elrohir already working on cutting away the ropes that bound Valora.  
  
"Fine, you?" Elrohir replied as the last of the ropes fell from Valora.  
  
"Thank you Vittorio and Elrohir." Valora threw her arms around Elrohir's neck and gave him a thankful embrace.  
  
"You would have done it for us." Vittorio smiled and received his hug.  
  
"That was truly a great performance." An unfamiliar voice made the three turn sharply to see five men standing and watching them, "Wouldn't you think so boys?" The man farthest forward smiled at the three.  
  
"Who are you?" Valora was the first to ask.  
  
"Well, my lady, I am the infamous thief lord, Yorrick." The man bowed deeply and stood again.  
  
"Thief lord?" Valora questioned. Both Elrohir and Vittorio stepped forward to protect her instinctively.  
  
"Yes, I am one of the best known thieves, or as common people would say, a cutthroat." Yorrick smiled and showed teeth that every other one were plated with gold. "And my men, Sorely, Lok, Warrick, and Gytain." Each of the men bowed as they were introduced.  
  
Valora stepped forward, much to the dismay of Elrohir and Vittorio.  
  
"We happened to be passing by and couldn't help but notice the glorious fight you two put up to save the lady here." Yorrick waved his hands around in an odd manner as he spoke. "You two are quite the team." Yorrick smiled at the two men.  
  
"Um, thank you." Vittorio answered un-surely.  
  
"Now we have a favour to ask of you." Yorrick stepped forward and looked at Valora in a way that told Vittorio this was anything but good.  
  
"We ask the company of the lady here." Yorrick said turning to Elrohir and Vittorio.  
  
"What? You can't ask me. They do not own me. I am a person too." Valora spoke up and Yorrick turned to look at her.  
  
"You're an interesting one." Yorrick smiled at her once again.  
  
"What do you want from me? You can ask me or none at all." Valora stated bravely.  
  
"I like that. Though I'm afraid I've broken your rule twice than already. See, you were not only brought out here because Giolla hates you-"  
  
"How do you know Giolla?" Valora cut Yorrick off.  
  
"It's a long story that I don't want to tell. I asked her to get me a new member to my group and she agreed. Catching the drift? You're the new member, I paid good money for you." Yorrick grinned and turned to see Elrohir and Vittorio's expression.  
  
"Fine, I'll go." Valora said calmly.  
  
"Really? Just like that? No fight? What happened to your spirit?" Yorrick turned back again to look at her.  
  
"I want to see what else is out in the world. I'll go with you." Valora explained.  
  
"I'm going too!" Vittorio spoke up suddenly.  
  
"They go and so do I!" Elrohir added.  
  
"I didn't pay for you two. I only paid for the lady. That would be cheating Giolla out of a lot more money, it's the wrong thing to do." Yorrick said solemnly, "so of course, I'll do it." Yorrick turned and walked back towards his waiting men. "Wouldn't you know, I got three for the price of one." Yorrick laughed and started off back towards the way they had come.  
  
"Follow along." Sorely said gruffly as he took Valora by the arm.  
  
~ 


	14. Dirty History

Not So Long  
  
~  
  
Sorely held onto Valora's arm until they were a good distance away from the stables and the post.  
  
"I'm not going to run off you know. You don't have to hold onto me." Valora said as she tripped over a root.  
  
"You can let her go Sorely." Yorrick nodded after Sorely wasn't sure what to do and kept a grip on Valora's arm.  
  
"Where are we going?" Valora caught up with Yorrick in the front of the group and demanded.  
  
"Don't ask and I don't have to lie." Yorrick replied and made a sharp turn to the right.  
  
"Valora, please." Vittorio grabbed Valora back towards him and Elrohir.  
  
"What?" Valora looked at the two who in her opinion were being overly protective.  
  
"Valora, these men are thieves, they'll do whatever they want to you when Yorrick isn't looking." Elrohir whispered to Valora.  
  
Valora didn't say a word but walked in between Vittorio and Elrohir for the rest of the day until the moon was high over head and Yorrick motioned for the group to stop.  
  
Elrohir sat down next to Vittorio and Valora on the ground, he'd give this thieves one thing, they were in good shape.  
  
"You don't need to sit, we will be arriving shortly." Warrick said as he passed by the three on the ground.  
  
Elrohir looked about him; he couldn't quite imagine where they were going to in the middle of no where.  
  
Yorrick came back out of a small gathering of trees in front of them and announced, "Let's go in."  
  
The four men past by him and into the tree, Elrohir lead Valora and Vittorio in behind them and Yorrick checked for any wandering watching eyes.  
  
In the small cove of trees was a large boulder that had been moved aside and revealed a staircase down into the ground.  
  
Yorrick moved the boulder to cover the staircase and both Vittorio and Valora were momentarily blinded by the darkness.  
  
"Keep moving." Yorrick directed from behind and Elrohir lead the two down the dark stairs.  
  
The emerged in a large room filled with mismatched furniture, jewels and weapons all light by ominous torches hanging from the walls around.  
  
"Welcome to our home." Yorrick swept around in front of the group and waved his hand grandiosely to the room.  
  
"Is this all yours?" Valora took in the wealth that lie in the room.  
  
"You could say that." Yorrick winked and sat himself down in the grandest chair in the room, "Sit." He commanded and the three immediately settled on the large couch across from him.  
  
"My men are bringing food." Yorrick smiled at the three and settled back into his chair.  
  
As Yorrick promised his men returned with food and drinks a few seconds later.  
  
"Now, tell me about yourselves." Yorrick said as he poured wine into a large golden chalice for himself.  
  
"I'm Valora, this is Vittorio and this is Elrohir." Valora spoke for the three.  
  
"I see." Yorrick nodded.  
  
"Why are you the thief lord? What makes you different from other thieves?" Valora suddenly asked, very much to the disliking of Vittorio and Elrohir.  
  
Yorrick smiled and let out a small laugh, "Brave girl aren't you?" Yorrick took a long sip of his wine and told his story, "I come from a family of thieves, ever since my great-great grandfather the men in my family have been notorious thieves. My great-great grandfather started to call many thieves to sort of work for him and through all the different, large name thieves the smaller ones and so on all sort of become connected, with my great-great grandfather at the lead."  
  
Yorrick stopped and the three took in the story for a moment. Vittorio was quite disgusted to be sitting in the presence of a thief, and such a well- known and large one at that.  
  
"So, by the time my grandfather was grown he was sort of the 'King of Thieves', that sort of thing. And it passed down to my father and then to me, well that is after my brother's fateful death." Yorrick concluded.  
  
"You had a brother?" Valora asked, interested in all of this.  
  
"Yes but, he was murdered a few years back and now I'm in charge." Yorrick smiled at Valora, loving her interest in him and his story.  
  
"Who did it?" Valora continued.  
  
"My uncle's son. My father's brother was upset he didn't become the lord of the thieves he poured all his hate into his son and even after he died his son kept on hating and after my father died and my brother came into power than he was murdered." Yorrick explained.  
  
"Sounds like lot of dirty family business." Vittorio said, even more disgusted than before the story.  
  
"Yes, but it all comes with the job of being the lord." Yorrick stood and stretched out his arms, "Come, I'll show you your rooms."  
  
"So, you know about everything that goes on that is done by thieves." Valora wasn't done talking yet.  
  
"Yes, I know nearly everything that goes on in Middle Earth. I am one of the most powerful men in Middle Earth." Yorrick said, obviously very proud.  
  
"Do you know of the sons of Elrond?" Elrohir asked suddenly, praying to the Valar that he would know of some news of his brother.  
  
"Sons of Elrond?" Yorrick thought for a moment, "They aren't thieves, I know that much. I usually don't interest myself in news of people unless they directly affect me. Though I believe that news reached Rivendell not to long ago of one of his sons leaving Lothlorien and heading South." Yorrick said as though he was reaching somewhere deep in his memory for this information.  
  
"Are they worried?" Elrohir asked for more information.  
  
"How should I know, unless his son has decided to become a thief than I don't really know or care. Though since it seems to mean so much to you I can have one of my men find out. Tomorrow evening you shall know." Yorrick shrugged and headed out the door.  
  
"Elrohir! We can have one of his men tell your father you are here!" Valora whispered excitedly to Elrohir.  
  
"I don't think we should do that." Vittorio cut in.  
  
"He's right," Elrohir nodded, "If they know I am a son of Elrond, who knows what could happen but I don't think it would be good." Elrohir agreed and the three stood to follow Yorrick to their room.  
  
~ 


	15. A World Apart

Not So Long  
  
~  
  
Quick note! and are beginning to tie in with each other so watch out for that! If you haven't read you might want to, to get the full effect, there will be some excerpts from in some chapters from now on!  
  
~  
  
Elladan, Vittorio, and Valora followed Yorrick into a dimly lit passageway back to where it split into different rooms  
  
"You all want to share a room or what?" Yorrick stopped and asked the three.  
  
"We'll share." Elrohir answered quickly, he still didn't trust the men around Valora.  
  
"All right." Yorrick said with an amused look on his face, "I'll see about the twins too." Yorrick said as he shut the door to their room, they all heard an audible click from a lock on the other side.  
  
Elrohir sat on the only bed in the room, at least it was a large bed.  
  
"I'll sleep on the floor since I'm a violent sleeper anyways." Vittorio offered.  
  
"Nonsense, you will sleep on the bed, you still have bruises from those men." Valora pushed Vittorio onto the bed and started to take off his boots for him.  
  
"Valora, you don't have to do that-"  
  
"I can tell you still hurt from what those men did to you, just let me take care of you. Would you?" Valora took off his boots and helped him out of his dirty shirt and under the covers.  
  
"Valora, I'd be lost without you." Vittorio sighed as he quietly fell asleep.  
  
"You're the best." Valora whispered back and smoothed his hair back onto the pillow.  
  
"You really care for him don't you?" Elrohir asked as his witnessed this show of emotion.  
  
"More than anything." Valora smiled and slipped under the covers next to Vittorio with enough room for Elrohir.  
  
"You take care of each other-"  
  
"And now you." Valora finished for Elrohir. She too laid back and fell asleep. Elrohir joined them in the bed but didn't sleep; he had feelings from his brother. Elladan was feeling very confused at the moment and was in need of his brother. Elrohir rolled onto his side and wanted to be there for his brother more than anything at the moment, Elladan I need you!  
  
~  
  
Yorrick walked into the room where his four men were eating silently.  
  
"How are things?" Sorely asked in between bites of his soup.  
  
"Fine, I need Gytain to go out and speak with someone who knows the goings on in the House of Elrond. One of the boys wants to know about the Sons of Elrond. Go." Yorrick commanded Gytain.  
  
"Why do we care about the Sons of Elrond?" Gytain asked as he finished off his soup quickly.  
  
"Don't ask me and I won't have to kill you, now do as I say and go!" Yorrick directed him once again.  
  
"Back before morn." Gytain nodded and headed out.  
  
"What do you have in mind?" Sorely asked, not in the least bit worried Yorrick would get angry, Sorely was Yorrick's right hand man.  
  
"I'm not sure yet but that tall boy might come in some use, by his questions of the Sons I think he might be known to the family or have some dealings with them, we could use that." Yorrick rubbed his chin while he thought. This deal with Giolla might just be more useful than he thought. The woman had tried to rip him off by giving him a woman to join the band; instead he had made out with the girl, a boy, and a perceptively valuable asset.  
  
~  
  
Giolla woke up staring at a falling sun, where was she? Giolla leaned up one elbow and looked around, she was outside, near the door of the kitchen. Oh, that's right, that stupid new boy had hit her and she was knocked out, she'd kill him for sure! Or just have him sent to the stable, he'd surely be eaten alive with that body of his!  
  
Giolla stood and rushed inside. It was all quiet, not a single noise anywhere. Giolla looked in all the rooms on the ground floor, no one. "COOK!?" Giolla rushed back into the kitchen. Cook was standing in the door holding vegetables for dinner.  
  
"Yes?" Cook asked as though nothing were wrong.  
  
"Where are they!?" Giolla rushed towards Cook, arms outstretched and ready to strangle.  
  
"They left!" Cook exclaimed and dropped the food accidentally.  
  
"What!?" Giolla turned and stared around the kitchen, what would she do!? What would she say? What would Lord Cyril say!?  
  
~  
  
Something I haven't done in a while and feel that I need to! Reviewer replies! That's right!  
  
Good Charlotte Freak: Do I even have to say anything?! You have no idea how much I love the support you've given and the fact that we are pen/typing/computer pals! Don't leave me now!  
  
Kevin Luver: Like the suspense? There's always more coming your way! More twists and turns from the plot Balrogs, just for you! I can't deny a reviewer! Thanks for reviewing and the support!  
  
Lamoo: You've been here since the beginning and I love you for that! Still one of my official favourite reviewers! No worries about sounding like a broken record! I need the reviews! Thank you!  
  
Anakagreenleaf: I love when new people read my stories! It makes me feel so loved! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm so glad you like more stories and I will be continuing them for quite some time! I was hoping this one would have more substance, thanks for letting me know it does! Thanks again!  
  
Itssecret: Love the name! Don't worry more is coming your way!  
  
Iawen Londea: Yes, now Elrond and company are going to start to be included in the story! More to come and thank you bunches for sticking with me!  
  
Black Mage: Great penname! It makes me all happy inside to know you like my story! YAY! And your source must have seen my evil twin on the beach because I promise I was stuck at home with nothing.*sigh* though if your source likes they can take me to the beach, wink wink! Just kidding, glad you've stuck with me so far! More to come! Thanks! 


	16. From Truth to Fiction

Not So Long  
  
~  
  
Elrohir slept only a few hours during the night and was already awake the next morning when Valora finally awoke.  
  
"Hmm, where are we?" Valora looked around at the still dark room. Then it all came back to her, "I thought I dreamt it all."  
  
"No, it very much happened." Elrohir shook his head.  
  
"Where's the sun?" Vittorio asked as he slowly awoke.  
  
"There is no sun underground." Elrohir laughed.  
  
"And no Giolla for that matter which makes it all okay." Valora whipped the covers off herself and stretched.  
  
There was a click outside the door and Yorrick slowly opened the door, "Rise and shine."  
  
Yorrick waited until the three got out of bed and started towards the door before he led them back into the room they were in the night before, this time though all the men were there.  
  
~  
  
Sorely set out to find information on the Sons of Elrond as Yorrick had told him too. The night was chillier than usual; it would be an early fall this year.  
  
Sorely headed towards the nearest tavern. It was pitch black when he finally reached the tavern but the crowd was still heavy. Sorely headed in and nodded to the burly man behind the counter, fellow thief.  
  
"Langsly." Sorely found just the man he was hoping to meet. The man, Langsly nodded back and motioned for Sorely to join him.  
  
"How are you doing brother?" Sorely sat across from the man and the resemblance in the two was astonishing, one could almost mistake them for twins if it hadn't been for their different hair colours, Sorely was fair haired and Langsly raven haired.  
  
"I've been better, business is slow right now." Langsly grabbed a pint from a tray being carried by and handed it to Sorely.  
  
"Sorry to hear that, I need some information." Sorely wanted to get back to the hideout as soon as possible and didn't want to waste time on small talk.  
  
"Get right to the point." Langsly half smiled and took a drink, "what do you want to know about?"  
  
"The Sons of Elrond, I know you have information on them, your specialty in the elves." Sorely lowered his voice so wandering ears wouldn't hear.  
  
"You're right I do know about them, what do you want to know and what's your price?" Langsly was interested, what did his little brother want to know about the elves for?  
  
"Anything worth knowing that is new and I've got five pounds of pure gold in this bag." Sorely held up a small bag and shook it, Langsly heard the gold rattle inside.  
  
"Alright, good enough, I'll take half the bag, you keep the rest I'll tell you what I know." Langsly always had a soft spot for his little brother and usually let him keep half or so of whatever he offered up for pay, who knew how those other thieves were treating him.  
  
"Deal." Sorely emptied three-quarters of the bag into Langsly's money pouch, he always gave him more than he asked for, he needed it more.  
  
"Apparently the sons were going to start training together but one ran off to Lothlorien for some girl or something like that. That went on for a few days until the one in Lothlorien suddenly left and was headed south. News is that he is dead or something, maybe hiding, no one knows. The Lady of the Wood knows he left and knows where he's at, which is what is making us think he is hiding. Word was just sent to Rivendell about it, back to his father and brother. No one has heard what they are planning to do about it though. The other son, the human, has apparently fallen in love with Arwen the Evenstar also. That's all I can tell you." Langsly finished.  
  
Sorely couldn't understand why Yorrick was interested with this news but thanked his brother and got up to leave.  
  
"Oh and Sorely." Langsly called to him, "If I have to keep giving your group so much information, I want to join." Langsly smiled.  
  
"You can't, they don't know where I get my information from. I don't give my sources and you stay safe." Sorely winked and turned towards the door.  
  
~  
  
Elrohir, Vittorio, and Valora settled themselves on the same couch as last night, facing all five of the men.  
  
Sorely had returned early in the morning with the news, told it to Yorrick and now Yorrick was going to retell the news to the boy.  
  
"Why do you care about the Sons of Elrond?" Yorrick asked as the three sat.  
  
"I was friends with them." Elrohir lied.  
  
"All right then." Yorrick nodded, thinking there was more to it and retold the news in his own fashion, "One of the sons was supposed to be in Lothlorien but it seems he left Lothlorien to go out on his own for a while and no one is worried about him yet. The other son is still in Rivendell training and the human one has fallen in love with Arwen the Evenstar." Yorrick finished.  
  
Elrohir couldn't believe what he had heard. Could it be true that his family were not worried about him but believed him to be out on a journey? And Estel, falling in love with Arwen!? What was all that about!  
  
Elrohir nodded and thanked Yorrick, "Okay, thank you for that."  
  
~ 


	17. A Fork in the Road

Not So Long  
  
~  
  
"You are free to roam around the cave today, we will be resting here for the time being. Do not leave or I will have to officially wear out your welcome here." Yorrick smiled at the three.  
  
Elrohir and Vittorio both nodded, not liking the sound of the news from both Elrond's non-concern and the though that they would be staying here.  
  
Valora, though, was more than happy to rest at the cave, she wanted to explore it and it wasn't under the ever-watchful eye of Giolla, which made her more than happy.  
  
"Come! We must have a look around!" Valora pulled at both Elrohir and Vittorio's hands as soon as Yorrick and his men had left the room.  
  
"Valora, can't you be content to just stay in the rooms we already know?" Vittorio wouldn't move from his spot on the couch.  
  
"You must joking with me?! I know there are plenty of rooms that need exploring in this place and you expect me to stay in here!? You are more daft than I thought!" Valora pulled at Vittorio's arm in vain trying to get him up.  
  
"Actually, I think I might go exploring with you Valora, there might be some information I can find out that might be useful to us, or me." Elrohir rose and a delighted look came across Valora's face.  
  
"See, Vittorio, he is not afraid!" Valora raised her eyebrow trying to con Vittorio into going with them.  
  
"Valora, it's not going to work this time. I'll stay in our room listening for any details that we could use, okay?" Vittorio offered.  
  
"Okay, fine. Every party needs a pooper and that's why we invited you!" Valora jested at Vittorio, her favourite 'got-ya' line whenever Vittorio was being lazy or noncompliant.  
  
"Yes, I knew that was coming." Vittorio nodded and headed towards their shared room, though not fast enough to hide he small smile.  
  
"Alright then my dear Elrohir, let us go explore!" Valora grabbed Elrohir's hand and dragged him towards the doorway.  
  
They followed a dark hallway paved and walled in dirty stones until they came upon another bend, which forked into three separate hallways.  
  
"Typical." Elrohir laughed at the very unoriginal change in the hallway.  
  
"Left, right, or center?" Valora asked, still aglow with anticipation at things that lie ahead.  
  
"Um, spin around fast five times and point, we'll go that way." Elrohir suggested.  
  
"Okay then." Valora laughed at Elrohir's suggestion and followed his orders. She spun around in a circle very fast five times and ended up pointing right.  
  
"Right is it then." Elrohir nodded and helped Valora along the way until her senses were once again fully recovered.  
  
"Do you think we'll find anything exciting down here?" Valora asked and grabbed onto Elrohir's hand; it was starting to get darker and darker.  
  
"Well, let's hope we didn't just hike all the way down here for nothing!" Elrohir laughed and stopped when he stepped on something that made a crunching noise.  
  
"What was that!?" Valora jumped a bit and clung to Elrohir.  
  
"Something," Elrohir's voice trailed off as he stared at the floor and the thing now crushed by his feet. He wouldn't have crushed it if he hadn't been walking 'like a man'. He left his elven fine points behind him when he came to this mortal land, along with looking like a man he was also trying to mimic their movements and unfortunately that meant tromping around loud enough for all to hear. "I'm afraid to say but it looks like someone's fingers." Elrohir stared at the ground and the broken white pieces on the ground.  
  
"You mean like human finger bones?" Valora asked in a whisper.  
  
Elrohir leaned forward and peered at the objects, to bad Elladan wasn't here, he was more gifted with sight, Elrohir with sound.  
  
"Yes, they most certainly are finger bones." Elrohir nodded after a short scrutiny of the objects.  
  
"That's great." Valora said, once again tightening her grip on Elrohir's arm.  
  
"Let's keep going." Elrohir said quietly, though there was no obvious reason for whispering they both were. 


	18. Hidden Gifts

Not So Long  
  
~  
  
"Why do you think there were finger bones on the ground?" Valora whispered when the two were down the hall a little farther.  
  
"I don't know, probably something we wouldn't want to know about, after all we are among thieves." Elrohir wrapped his arm around Valora, offering her more assurance in the strange caves so dimly lit.  
  
"Valora, ahead the tunnel ends and as far as I can tell there is nothing ahead." Elrohir stopped walking, he saw only a bare wall ahead with a faint glimmering of chains hanging from it.  
  
"Oh, well, let's turn around and explore another hall." Valora wasn't about to give up the search for something interesting yet.  
  
"If you wish." Elrohir didn't care whether they went back to Vittorio on onward towards the other tunnels.  
  
Elrohir led Valora back past the lonely bones at which Valora scrunched her nose and seemed to be thinking of what horrible thing happened upon the rest of the bones and back into the fork.  
  
"Let's go here." Valora chose the next closet tunnel and the two started off.  
  
Half way down the tunnel Elrohir heard someone coming towards them.  
  
"Shh, listen!" Elrohir stopped and listened to the footsteps coming closer. Valora could not hear anything but waiting silently beside Elrohir.  
  
Soon a lit coming moving unsteadily along the hall, it was one of Yorrick's men carrying a lantern to light his way.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" The man, Elrohir could now see it was the one called Lok, asked.  
  
"Yorrick said we could explore the caves if we wanted to." Valora spoke up.  
  
"Well, stay out of trouble and don't go snooping in places that you ought not to." Lok warned and carried on past them.  
  
"He's friendly." Valora said sarcastically after he passed by.  
  
"Yes but, I wonder what places he was talking about?" Elrohir pondered and moved forward.  
  
Soon the two come upon a door, closed but to Valora all the more inviting.  
  
"I'm guessing that this is one of the places we ought not to go snooping in which, of course, means that you will want to go in." Elrohir smiled at Valora.  
  
"You know me to well!" Valora smiled and pushed the handle down lightly, listening to see if there was anyone inside.  
  
"Don't worry, no one is in there." Elrohir knew what she was thinking.  
  
"How do you- oh that's right, elven senses and all." Valora shook her head and boldly opened the door. It was nothing but a room with four beds, large wardrobes and dressers set rather sporadically around the room and clothes in piles at the end of every bed.  
  
"I think this is their bedroom." Valora nodded looking around.  
  
"I think so." Elrohir agreed.  
  
"Well, all this exploring and we haven't found anything interesting. I'm beginning to think there is nothing interesting in these caves." Valora sighed and sat on the nearest bed.  
  
"I think you're right. Just empty halls leading to walls where they keep prisoners, though I don't think they have had any prisoners in a very long time." Elrohir nudged a pile of clothes with his foot and it tumbled into a larger mess on the floor.  
  
"We should go back to Vittorio, he must be bored." Valora looked up at Elrohir, disappointment showing in her eyes.  
  
"Let's go." Elrohir turned and started to leave but Valora called for him to wait a moment.  
  
"Elrohir! Look at this!" Valora walked to an open wardrobe and pulled at a robe hanging inside, "It's beautiful."  
  
Elrohir noticed the robe was of elven-kind. It was just a servant robe but to Valora, who had not seen nicer women's clothing than Giolla's dirty everyday dress.  
  
"It's elven." Elrohir smiled at her, he didn't have the heart to say that some would barely even venture to think it beautiful.  
  
"Really? Have you ever worn something like this?" Valora laid it on the bed to take a closer look at the robe. It was pale grey as most of the servant's robes were with long sleeves and a girdle of the same silver lining around the hem and collar.  
  
"It's actually a maiden's robe." Elrohir pointed out to Valora.  
  
"Why is it here then?" Valora wondered out loud.  
  
Elrohir had been thinking the same thing.  
  
"I have half a mind to try it on right now." Valora held the robe in front of her and gazed into the wardrobe mirror.  
  
"If you want to, why not?" Elrohir didn't see why any one would care if Valora just tried it on.  
  
"I will!" Valora nodded, "Turn around." Valora waited until Elrohir was facing the wall before quickly switching her clothing. "Okay." Valora said when she was done.  
  
Elrohir turned to see Valora adjusted the robe, which fit her surprisingly well, if maybe only a few centimeters to long.  
  
"How does it look?" Valora twirled for Elrohir to admire the robe. Elrohir had to admit, he had seen the same robe on most of the servants but it never struck him as to how the robe was actually decent looking.  
  
"You look lovely." Elrohir smiled warmly, he also noticed that the neckline had been altered by its former owner, it was much lower than the usual servant's were.  
  
"I would love to wear things like this everyday! I'd feel like royalty!" Valora sighed and twirled again in front of the mirror, watching as the robe flowed around her ankles and came to a swaying stop.  
  
Just then the door flew open and Warrick, another one of Yorrick's men came in.  
  
"What are you two doing in here?" Warrick looked from Elrohir to Valora, who was still wearing the robe.  
  
"We were just looking around, Yorrick told us we could!" Valora said bravely.  
  
"I know he did. Did he give you leave to try on all the clothes we've got around here too?" Warrick asked, eyeing the robe.  
  
"Well, it is a woman's robe, I didn't think any of you men would mind." Valora smiled.  
  
"We don't. You can have it, we have no need for it." Warrick waved his hand motioning it was time for the two to leave.  
  
Valora grabbed her dirty servant garments and followed Elrohir out of the room, after saying a thank you, "Thanks!"  
  
"Eh," Warrick waved his hand and shut the door behind them.  
  
"Can you believe it? I get to keep it?!" Valora smiled all the way back down the hall and into the main room where Yorrick and Sorely were deep in conversation.  
  
~ 


	19. Watching Eye

Not So Long  
  
~  
  
"Well, I see the lady has found the wardrobe?" Yorrick turned as Elrohir and Valora entered the room.  
  
"Yes, Warrick said I could have it." Valora smiled and took another look at the robe.  
  
"Of course you can. Not like any of us want to wear it." Yorrick smiled and turned back to Sorely.  
  
"You two weren't gone very long." Vittorio was standing in the doorway of their room.  
  
"There wasn't much to see." Elrohir sat down into an old chair near the door.  
  
"Except for some bones, we think they were human bones-"  
  
"You're right, they were." Yorrick cut Valora off, she hadn't realized he had walked up behind her.  
  
Valora turned and looked at Yorrick with a bit of horror in her eyes, "What?"  
  
"What else do you expect to find in the dungeon?" Yorrick smiled and walked off. Sorely was left standing by Valora, looking at her in her new outfit.  
  
"That dress looks nice on you." Sorely looked at Valora.  
  
"It's a robe actually, elven. Thank you though." Valora smiled at Sorely, not quite sure at what he wanted though.  
  
Sorely nodded his head, took one last look and walked off. Vittorio followed him with his eyes all the way down the hall, "You better watch that one. I bet the first chance he got he'd take you." Vittorio frowned and turned back towards Valora.  
  
"What? How do you know that?" Valora stared at Vittorio.  
  
"I'm a man, I know. Don't you think so Elrohir?" Vittorio looked at Elrohir. Elrohir wasn't sure though, elves didn't usually lust like men did. Of course elves find each other attractive but it's not the same, or at least usually. Elves aren't known for forcing themselves on others. Unlike men who did that kind of thing.  
  
"I can't really say, but, I'm guessing yes." Elrohir agreed.  
  
"Well, it's a good thing I have you two to protect me then." Valora sighed and sat on the armrest of Elrohir's chair.  
  
"I was just thinking, so much has happened to me in just a few days." Elrohir shook his head thinking back on everything that had happened.  
  
"It really has. To much excitement, or maybe not enough?" Valora pondered.  
  
"Oh, I think it's been plenty of excitement!" Vittorio laughed.  
  
Valora wrapped her arm around Elrohir's neck, "Though you're a big strong man, or really elf, you can handle it." Valora rested her head on Elrohir's head and stayed there.  
  
Yorrick and Sorely came back into the room before Valora could move.  
  
"Well this is all very touching." Yorrick smiled at the two. Valora moved her head but kept her arm around Elrohir's neck, "Are we interrupting anything?" Yorrick laughed and walked over to the fireplace where a small pitiful fire was barely burning.  
  
Valora stood up off the armchair and walked towards their shared room. Vittorio didn't fail to notice Sorley's eyes following her into the room.  
  
"Elrohir, watch Sorely I think he's going to try something." Vittorio whispered as the two followed her in. Elrohir nodded and looked back towards where the man was staring into the room at Valora who was admiring the robe in the mirror again.  
  
"Valora, I'm going to start thinking you're vain if you stare into that mirror any longer." Vittorio teased Valora as he closed the door behind him.  
  
"I'm not looking at myself, I'm looking at the robe!" Valora slapped Vittorio lightly on the arm.  
  
"I know, I'm just giving you a hard time." Vittorio gave her a half hug and sat on the bed to watch Valora admire her dress, "You haven't danced in a long time you know." Vittorio said after a long pause.  
  
"You know, I haven't." Valora smiled sadly, "I haven't found much to dance about in a while."  
  
"You dance?" Elrohir hadn't realized he missed art. He was used to feasts, singing and dancing all the time but hadn't seen any in longer than he cared to think about.  
  
"Yes, sometimes." Valora smiled.  
  
"Dance for us. Think about how you're away from Giolla and being a slave." Vittorio said.  
  
"Give me a beat!" Valora cried out and centered herself in the middle of the room.  
  
Vittorio started to clap his hands and Valora began to sway her body to his rhythm. Vittorio sped up and Valora followed perfectly. It wasn't like the graceful dancing of the elves. Valora moved her stomach and hips much more than elves usually do. She held her arms above her head and twirled them in time with the music and turned in circles.  
  
It made Elrohir dizzy watching her roll her hips and stomach at such a fast pace.  
  
"Oh, I need a break!" Valora stopped after a while, "I'm out of shape!"  
  
"That was very good, Valora, your movements weren't so restricted as they used to be." Vittorio applauded for Valora.  
  
"I've never seen dancing like that before." Elrohir smiled at Valora as she rested on the bed beside Vittorio.  
  
"It's very popular where I was born. There are dancing where the men play the music and the women wear big beautiful dresses and all dance in a big circle like that together, it must be wonderful to watch. Someday I will go back and see it." Valora gazed at the floor.  
  
"You were taken away when you were very young weren't you?" Elrohir moved over to the bed so the three were sitting in a circle.  
  
"Yes, sold into slavery." Valora picked at a lose seam in the bed.  
  
"That is so horrible but, you're free now and if Vittorio and I still live you will never go back!" Elrohir promised.  
  
"Thank you. We are in this together, all of us, forever." Valora grabbed both of their hands and squeezed.  
  
~  
  
Just a note, I was trying to make it sound like Valora was belly-dancing but I figured they didn't have that or call it that in ME but it sounded good to me! 


	20. The Long Road

Not So Long  
  
~  
  
Elrohir sat in between Valora and Vittorio who were both falling asleep in the bed. Valora had her head resting on Elrohir's lap and he was absentmindedly running his fingers through her long, dark hair. He looked down at the girl and realized that he was starting to have affections for the human. He thought it funny, him falling in love with a mortal.  
  
Just as Elrohir was letting his mind wander off he heard shouting from in the common room. Vittorio jumped in his sleep and nearly slipped of the bed, he would have succeeded if Elrohir had not grabbed him at the last minute.  
  
"Get him!" Someone shouted very near to their bedroom door. Now both Valora and Vittorio were awake and looking around to see what was going on.  
  
"It's out there." Elrohir nodded to the door and the three rushed to it to see if they wanted to dare a peek.  
  
Someone let out a very painful moan and there was a sudden thump against the door.  
  
"Where are they?!" A man's voice shouted. It sounded familiar for some reason to Elrohir.  
  
"Uh!" Valora gasped and cracked the door open ever so slightly to see out, "It's Lord Cyril!" Valora smiled.  
  
"What?" Vittorio look out over her head and sure enough Lord Cyril and four of his most trusted men where fighting against three of Yorrick's men.  
  
Elrohir looked out just in time to see Sorely have his head lobbed off by one and the men and Lord Cyril had Yorrick pinned against the wall and was threatening him with a short knife.  
  
"Where are they?" Lord Cyril demanded.  
  
"HERE!" Valora couldn't hold it in any longer.  
  
Lord Cyril looked over to Valora and lowered his knife.  
  
All of Yorrick's men were dead and Cyril's men were now watching the scene before him.  
  
"Valora, I came after you three after I heard what had happened from the Cook. Giolla was sentenced to the yard and she will remain there for the rest of her days. Along with the women who sold you Elrohir, I had not known of that before. I am deeply sorry, you are free." Lord Cyril left Yorrick and the man slumped to the ground.  
  
Valora flung the door open and ran to Cyril, she embraced him and placed a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Valora, I'm so sorry for everything that has ever happened to you. I am going to abolish slavery when we return home, you will come back with me won't you?" Cyril still had his arms around Valora.  
  
Elrohir suddenly understood everything. Lord Cyril had always loved his servant girl but it was unheard of for a Lord to have relations other than for their pleasure with someone below them. Giolla had hated Valora because of that and consequently Vittorio for protecting her.  
  
"I will go back with you, Cyril, you know I will." Valora smiled and a tear slipped down her cheek.  
  
"I officially free all three of you. You may all go and do what you please as free people." Lord Cyril looked up at Elrohir and Vittorio who stood before him.  
  
"Thank you." Was all that they could say.  
  
Elrohir suddenly felt a great relief wash over him, he could return home. And yet, a part of him didn't quite want to leave just yet.  
  
"We will leave now and return home before sunup." Cyril instructed and immediately the group made ready to leave. Lord Cyril had wisely brought two extra horses for Elrohir and Vittorio and as for Valora, she rode with Cyril.  
  
~  
  
The sun was just rising as the castle came into view.  
  
"It's beautiful, like it never was before." Valora sighed. For once the sun was a welcoming sight for her and Vittorio, not a signal that work was just to begin. It was a symbol for their new life, a real life that was only just to begin.  
  
"Are you going to return home?" Vittorio asked of Elrohir as the two walked into the kitchen.  
  
"I will, just not yet. I feel that I should stay for a few more days. What will you do?" Elrohir asked.  
  
"Now that Valora is happy I think I will leave her on her own. I would like to return to my family." Vittorio sat at the table.  
  
Lord Cyril entered the room and the two stood to greet him.  
  
"Please, sit down. Do not bother with such formalities now. I want to thank both you, especially you Vittorio, for watching over Valora. You must have always know I have cared greatly for her and now my father has passed away I will take to action what I have always dreamed of doing." Cyril sat with the two at the table.  
  
"Cyril, I feel that you should know this now." Elrohir said, "I am an elf."  
  
Lord Cyril looked at Elrohir, curiosity in his eyes, "A first-born? And you were made slave in my home? How can this be forgiven?" Lord Cyril looked absolutely horrified at the thought.  
  
"You were never angered with for this. I am Elrohir, son of Elrond."  
  
"The Lord Elrond of Rivendell?" Lord Cyril looked even more abashed.  
  
"Yes but, take no worries I have no ill thoughts against you. I will leave soon and I will leave in peace and return home with naught but kind words and thoughts of you." Elrohir smiled and it calmed Cyril.  
  
"That makes me feel better. Again, I'm sorry for everything. My father and Giolla were very persuasive people but their ill words and omens are now gone forever and Valora will be my bride and it will be right." Cyril smiled as he said this.  
  
"My time here is done, Lord, I will make ready to leave tomorrow. I thank you for the kindness and hospitality you have shown me and I too leave in peace and kind thoughts." Vittorio bowed and left to attend to his bags.  
  
"I thought about staying but I think that I should return to my brother and see how my friends are faring that I left so long ago. I wish all the best for you and your bride." Elrohir bowed also and left to find his original clothes.  
  
He left that very evening on a horse that Lord Cyril insisted he take. He was going home, to his father, his friends, and most importantly his brother.  
  
~ 


	21. Until The End

Not So Long  
  
~  
  
Vittorio left early the next morning as the sun was rising, on the horse he had rode into the town and to his fate. His village was no more than four days ride away and he was eager to see his mother's face again.  
  
Four days later the sun was setting slowly in the west and Vittorio was in sight of his house. In the yard before the house were two girls, sitting together under a large tree.  
  
Vittorio stopped outside the gate and sat on his horse. The two girls looked up and came to the gate, "Can we help you, sir?" The younger of the two asked.  
  
"Septima?" Vittorio asked the girl.  
  
"How do you know my name? Have we meet before?" Septima, the girl asked, looking slightly caught off guard.  
  
"It is me, Vittorio, your brother, do you not remember me?" Vittorio dismounted his horse and both of the girls stood in shock.  
  
"Vittorio, it's been years since we've seen or heard of you!" The other girl, Nahunta cried out.  
  
"You both have grown so much since I have seen you last!" Vittorio opened the gate and pulled both of his sisters into a hug.  
  
"Who is that!?" A voice cried out from somewhere behind the two, a young man had just emerged from the house and was headed towards the three.  
  
"Septimus, it is Vittorio!" Septima called to their eldest brother.  
  
"Vittorio! You have returned to us!" Septimus also embraced Vittorio and lead him towards the house, "Mother will be glad to see you, she swears you are dead!" Septimus opened the door and let Vittorio.  
  
A woman sat at a table facing another young man, Vittor, the last of her children and the two were quietly conversing.  
  
"Mother, Nepita, Vittorio has returned to us." Septimus announced.  
  
Nepita turned and looked at the young man before her, she recognized him immediately, even ten years away couldn't hide her son from her.  
  
"It has been to long my son." She held him tightly against her, "It is a happy day that you have returned, the Valor must be pleased with us!"  
  
The reunited family sat together, once again at the table.  
  
"You all have grown so much since I last saw you." Vittorio looked at his two little sister who had become lovely young maidens, his younger brother who looked remarkably like himself and the broad figure of his elder brother who had taken on the features of their deceased father.  
  
"What do you plan to do now that you are back?" Vittor asked.  
  
"I don't know." Vittorio shrugged he hadn't thought of that yet.  
  
"Be glad he has returned at all." Nepita, now happy mother held her son's hand.  
  
~  
  
The Lord and Lady Cyril had now been happily married for exactly one year and the Lady was expecting her first child, which she knew she wanted to name Vittorio or Vittoria in honour of her friend and protector Vittorio through their enslavement.  
  
The Lord Cyril had been a loving and devout husband to his beautiful wife and the two could not have been happier.  
  
Both Giolla and the malicious women to sold Elrohir had recently died from sickness in the yard and no one was grieved of their sudden departure from the world.  
  
Cook had stayed with Lord Cyril and would until the end of her days, not wanting to leave her set life and the luxuries she had.  
  
Valora never got to journey back to her home or see any of her family again but it was made up to her in healthy children, four strong boys; Maximus, Ector, Dacian, and Korbin, and two beautiful daughters; Dulcina and Sidonia.  
  
Their village grew and prospered until the War of the Ring when many of the men left to fight and even Valora's four boys fought, fortunately they all returned home only Ector was injured badly.  
  
Dacian took his father's place as lord of the village and their family line grew with honour and pride.  
  
~  
  
Vittorio and his brothers also fought in the war against the ring, though only Vittorio and his older brother, Septimus, returned to their mother. Vittor died in the midst of the battle among many other brave and valiant men.  
  
Vittorio never married but lived in his mother's house and watched over his sisters until they married and cared for the house and their small farm until the end of his days.  
  
~  
  
The End  
  
~  
  
That's right, sorry guys! It's all over, Elrohir had his fun and adventures and now it's time for him to get back to the main part of the story! Yes, Soon Elrohir will make his grand reappearance back in the other part of the story! YAY! 


End file.
